Tales of the Forgotten
by Missjo1988
Summary: Sometimes we believe that we know someone, but do we really. What if Raditz was taken at a young age by what seemed to be a good person. What if Tarble and Vegeta also ended up in this hell hole. How will they escape a place built from their nightmares. NOT YAOI. OC. Alternate Universe. Gets darker in later chapters. In the middle of being rewritten and betaed.
1. Chapter 1

He walked slowly through the hall as he heard the screams echo. He knew to stay where he was, if he tried to get closer she would find him. He was numb at this point, having been here for the last 3 years. He saw faces come and go, others she had gained from her placement in society. No one would suspect that Zera, the daughter of the royal family, had such a dark side. He was used to the seeing the happy faces of the children who thought that their wishes had come true; children from poor families of ill repute, being placed in a house with a Princess, who had told them that their pain from the streets was over. Only to discover that it had just begun.

He remembered the day he fell for her tricks. When he too thought she was an angel, here to bless him from his misfortunes. Oh, how wrong he was.

Raditz was just a simple child, his father Bardock was a warrior for their home planet, Vegeta. Oh how Raditz missed his home, his family. His mother's warm heart, his newly born brother's cries in the morning, even his father's indifference towards him would be pleasant right now. He remembered the morning again, that fateful morning where his life, his innocence was taken from him.

He awoke that morning just like any other. His mother had made breakfast as his father prepared for an upcoming mission, his brother eating everything in front of him. His mother acknowledged his arrival, as his father ignored him. On his home planet strength was key, especially for boys who would grow to be the force that would not only protect their planet, but to conquer others. Raditz was not a fighter he had not the strength for it. Neither did he have the mentality for it. Those born with strong power levels and those who could become an ozzaru would serve the King. He was born without either of these qualities. While his younger brother had a low power level like he did, his brother could transform, making his brother Kakarot, his father's favorite child. Raditz knew the moment that Kakarot was born he would be pushed further away. While his mother tried to give him some attention, he knew all eyes were on Kakarot. He was already a forgotten child, that's how he got here.

He remembered saying goodbye to his parents, but they were distracted by his brother's cry for more food. It would be the last time he would see them, had he known what was going to happen he would have at least tried to hug his mother. He knew his emotion would be lost on his father, another reason for him to knock at Raditz's faults.

He remembered his walk to the school, well if you could call the child training center a school. Saiyans were taught their basic fighting skills there. He hated this place and the people around him. He was weak. He was not made to fight and he knew it. He would return home after another beating as he had before, or so he thought. Today would have been a good day to stay home.

As the children took to the inside of the building, a guest was waiting for them. It was Lord Frieza, their comrade in arms, with someone else. Someone who would be changing everything in his life. She smiled sweetly as all of the children gathered into the main room. Raditz was in squad 2C but was never included in anything of which the class was included. The trainers often stuck Raditz with an old stack of books left by the other, former, species of his planet. Over the years, Raditz had taught himself how to read the books and manuscripts. He found the books on biology to be his favorite. It was the only thing he had that gave him happiness during his youth.

That fateful day her eyes met his. He was at first taken with her kind face was, it was so different from everyone else. He was usually met with scowls or looks of indifference. His heart raced for the first time. He remembered Lord Frieza telling them all to take a seat at the tables while a hologram appeared on the screen at the front of the room. This was something new, this wasn't battle related; it was a jarring mess of numbers and symbols. He turned to look at all his squad mates seeing their looks of utter confusion. Looking back to the screen his mind started going to work, he had seen these symbols before. In the books. Lord Frieza looked to the young woman and told the squad that those who did not understand the screen were dismissed to the fighting skills arena. The entire room erupted around him as everyone but himself stood and left. Frieza looked at him, confused. He knew that saiyans were not a smart species. He stood, making the frostian smirk thinking he was right about the saiyans as a whole. This is where Raditz made the move that would change his life forever. He walked up to the hologram and picked up the light pen and began to solve the problem. The female was smiling at him as he finished up. Looking at both frostians he saw Lord Frieza's look of shock and the lady's approval. She introduced herself to him; Lord Frieza's sister, Lady Zera. She then expressed her need for him to leave Planet Vegeta. She wanted him to come with her and leave the planet. She wanted to expand his mind. He was shocked. He was ecstatic. He was a fool.

To Be Continued…


	2. The beginning

A new scream entered the hallway. Raditz knew it was time to make his way back to bed or be discovered. She didn't like finding her collection awake. He walked slowly as if not to make a sound. He knew her fury all too well. As he reached his bed he heard another ear shattering scream. He knew she was close. He tucked into his bed quickly hearing the floor creak as she walked by his room. He kept himself still as he heard the door open. He felt her heated gaze on him. Slowly he heard his door close, but he dare not move. He knew she would be waiting for him. All he had to do was make a slight movement and she would know. It was getting difficult as he was barely breathing. He could hear his own heart beat as it slammed in his chest. He knew she could hear it. She could smell his fear. To his luck on this night she began once again down the hallway to the next room.

He let go of the breath he was holding, giving in and gasping for air. Yes, how he wished he could tell himself that fateful day to stay away. That first day, that first dream...yea that's all it was. A dream.

Raditz could not believe his ears. This Lady wanted him. She thought he could be useful. Lord Frieza was still aghast at the sight. A smart Saiyan, who would have thought. Raditz felt the slight touch as she ran her finger through his long hair. He was not use to the affection. She asked him then the fateful question which would seal his fate.

"You poor thing, why not leave this planet? Brother you must give him to me. He needs a place for his mind to grow. Will it not rot on this rock?" She said not taking her eyes off of him.

Lord Frieza looked at him. He was thinking everything over, Raditz could see even then that the gears in the Frostian's mind were turning. He should have been afraid then, but he was getting affection. Something he rarely experienced. Raditz had made up his mind already.

"Can I leave with you?" He asked Lady Zera as he looked to his feet. He hated his planet because he was different. He felt her gentle hand turn his face to meet hers. Her sweet smile greeting his eyes.

"Frieza I trust you to inform his parents." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the classroom. If he had been paying better attention that day instead of thinking of what looked like a saving grace, he would have seen the look in Lord Frieza's eyes. The evil smirk and echoes of laughter that followed.

Raditz did not know what to think. Everything was happening so fast. She had started walking faster, pulling harshly on his arm as they exited the training center. He made a sharp cry of pain as she turned a corner with him. She stopped suddenly picking him up into her arms. He was confused with this behavior, the last time he was held like this was when he was a toddler. Her pace never slowed, even while holding him. As she made her way to her ship. He knew that his parents would be receiving the news after he was gone. It was normal for families to be informed after someone was sent out on a mission, heck his mother always said that when his father didn't return home, it was due to being sent out on a mission. They would usually get the holo message the next day.

The ship different from any ship he had ever seen. Saiyans normally only saw battle cruisers, but this was a luxury liner. It made sense really, with her status, but even the Saiyan royal family used battle cruisers. She smiled at him as they entered the main chamber of the liner setting him down on a bed that had to be bigger than his room.

"Sleep child, it will be a long journey to my home." She said as she looked down at him.

At that moment it dawned on him that he was truly leaving his home. "Lady…"

"Just call me Zera, Raditz." She said the smile seeming more sickening then it had been before.

"Zera, umm..well where are we going? What am I going to be doing?" Raditz said as he looked down to the sheets of the bed.

"You're going to be learning my child, in my home. Now sleep." She said softly as her voice got quieter and a soft melody began to play over the speakers.

Raditz felt his mind go groggy the sound was hypnotizing. It was soft, but at the same time he felt it pull on his consciousness. Before he knew it he had passed out. The song playing over and over again. As he lay there in a state of slumber, she slowly began to pet his long locks of hair. Smiling to herself at her new prize.


	3. Awakening

Raditz awoke to the early morning alert. He was used to it at this point. Over the last 3 year he knew what happened to those who ignored the sharp noise. Quickly moving around his room, he left for the washing center. Knowing how she hated it when her prey was not clean.

As he exited his room he noticed his neighbor's door was ajar, stopping for a second he heard the bots cleaning up the evidence of what have happened to the boy. Raditz was used to this sight as well. He knew no one would question were the boy would be or where he could have gone to. The Lady was well informed on how to make it look like someone never even existed.

Moving on to the showering room he counted the heads of those who had survived the night before. The night before there were 16, now only 11 eleven were standing. The Lady only had a thing for taking boys, so sharing the wash room was not too embarrassing for her pets. Raditz believed it was the only mercy they received. Unlike the others who were talking as they washed, Raditz kept to himself. He knew making friends here was dangerous. Not knowing when their Lady would take their lives, it seemed to Raditz that making attachments would not be in his interest. That and none of his fellow captives were the same as him. He was the only Saiyan here. Not that it would make a difference to him if there was.

Cleaning himself quickly and dressing himself in the protocol uniform provided to him. He left the washing room before everyone else and made it to his work station. As he made it to the door of the laboratory, he saw a sight that he had not seen in a long time. Lady Zera waiting for her children. He decided that it would be safer to get to his area to begin his work than to wait outside the glass door, she could already see him anyway.

"Oh, Raditz you're early this morning." She said sweetly to him.

"Yes, Madam." He knew answering her would keep him alive.

"So, my dear have you finished you're latest project?" She asked with a twisted glint in her eye, asking him if he had failed.

"It should be done today or tomorrow, my lady." He said. Her smile grew.

"Oh, my child I am so glad that I found you." She said as she walked over and affectionately began to pet his long hair. "My father will be thrilled when that virus is complete. Now I leave you to your work. Also where are others my child?" She said as she began to leave.

Raditz wasted no time. "They are still in the washroom."

He did not have to turn to know the look of twisted pleasure on her face. "Well, I can't have they being late can I? Raditz?"

He froze, his mind hoping, praying that she would not punish him for their tardiness. He heard her steps as she walk behind him. He stopped breathing. His mind raced, she had only praised him before this and now he didn't know what she was thinking, what she would do.

"Raditz my dove, I think I need your help." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He was confused, was she not going to punish him? "Come my child, I gather up the others. Bring them to me." She said whispering into his ear.

He was speechless. He didn't know how to react. She was not going to punish him. She wanted him to help her punish the others. He knew what would happen if he refused. The pain, he would receive. He knew his answer already, he had no connection to the others. He nodded at the wall with her still behind him. With her face still close to his ear, she purred. "Good, now go get them."

She released him and he immediately left to the door, down the hall. As he got to the door of the washroom he heard their laughter. He heard their jokes….about him. They were mocking him. Saying that he was a stupid monkey and wondering how he had gotten here. None of them had been here long, at the most two weeks. Yes, she would get what she wanted. He would deliver them to her. He opened the door to the washroom. He saw their looks of panic upon seeing the face of the person they had just been mocking.

"The Lady request all of us to be in the laboratory." He said calmly. They all seemed to relax, the fools. They gladly followed Raditz to the Lab. As the door opened he saw her smile grow.

"Good morning everyone, I have already briefed Raditz on everything so why don't I talk with the rest of you upstairs. Hetzu will take you were you need to go." She smiled as the group split as the maid led them out of the room, leaving Raditz alone with her once again. "Good work my child." She said calmly petting his hair. "Sleep well tonight. I will be going out. We will need some fresh blood." With that she left the room and Raditz to his work.

Looking through his microscope he congratulated himself. His project was a success. He walked over to his notes and began to write down the details for the scientist's on the battlefront to replicate. He had been working on a bio-weapon for ongoing war. This wasn't the first one he had created either. His study of the old Tuffle literature had given him enough of a background in biology. That was his craft and he knew it, as did his Lady. The first day he had landed here and had seen the lab, he was taken with the microscopes and petri dishes. In time, this pleased Lady Zera as he could make just about anything. Diseases, deadly gases, animals with biological modifications, they asked and he gave. As he finished his work he cleaned up his station and left for his room.

He entered seeing his meal there with a note.

"Raditz my child, enjoy this meal, you have earned it." He read her neat script. Looking over the meal to his surprise it was nothing but meat. Not just any meat but from Planet Vegeta, his home. She was praising him for doing her bidding. He decided to take the praise, it was rare. As he ate his dinner he thought back to his first day here and how much his life had changed.

* * *

He awoke, no longer on the ship. The bed he was on was not nearly as big as the one he had fell asleep on. He heard a sharp screech making him jump, he was no longer groggy and began to explore his surroundings. He decide to change his clothes and try to find where he was supposed to go. As he exited his room. Lady Zera was waiting for him.

"Oh, you are an early one, fantastic. Now come with me." She said taking his hand. Raditz didn't object, she was his savior after all. She lead him to the washroom were he saw 6 others cleaning themselves, all boys. "Today I will let you slide on your hygiene, but every day after today remember to clean yourself before you work." She said as she led him to the next area. His mind was confused, work, no one said anything about working. Working on what?

His questions were answered when she lead him to the large laboratory. His eyes grew as he stared at the place he had only seen in drawings before today. Behind him she was smiling at his reaction. "Do you like it, child?"

"I love it, Zera" He said looking over everything. Without warning he was then smacked hard over the head.

"It's Lady Zera or Madam. You belong to me now." She said dragging him from the room. He didn't know where he was going. She opened up a hole in the wall with a code. His heart was racing as he entered a dark room. She smiled, only this time it wasn't the kind smile he had witnessed before, instead this smile sent chills down his spine.

"I'm sorry…" He cried out as she laid him on a table. Her face looked more distorted as she grabbed a needle from a drawer by the table.

"Hush, child and receive your punishment." She said it softly as she started treading the needle. His arms and legs locked into the shackles. He could see the dried blood next to his face. Closing his eyes ready for everything to be over, to wake up from this nightmare. He felt the something cut into his arm. His eyes opened as he saw a small knife digging into his skin and muscle. It took everything he had not to scream. Her smile growing wider as she cut deeper into his flesh. His teeth clenched as he bit into his cheek. Tasting blood. "Well, I see you have learned your lesson." She said softly looking down at he wound. She grabbed the rusty needle and began to sew up his arm. He held down on his cheek trying not to make a sound. She finished, licking the blood off her hand. "Very good, my child. Now let this be known to you now. My rules are harsh. If you obey there will be no problems. If you don't you will be punished." She said darkly as she led him to a room past the torture area. It took every ounce of his being to not throw up at the sight before him.

Many others close to his age strung up. Some he knew were already dead. Others were in a state worse than death. The room was a mess of blood, organs, and cries of pain. His nose was burning from the smell of death, his eyes were fighting back the tears.

"Feel, lucky child. That you faced my wrath early. Most strike a cord with me after their free week is up." Her eyes flashing at him. "Now the others you are stationed with are still in there week. If you tell them anything this will be your fate child, remember that." She grabbed his wounded arm and dragged him out of the hellish room. She pulled him up to room where he had awoken. "This is your room child. At night I expect no noise. Tonight there will be no dinner for you, so I expect you to get ready for breakfast early tomorrow." He nodded as he went into his room, he was about to climb into bed when she wrapped her arms around him. "I hope you sleep well my little Saiyan." She said hugging him to her.

Raditz didn't move, his heart stopped, his mind confused. As she left and he laid down for the night. He drifted to sleep after her presence left the room.

An hour later he awoke to a scream from down the hall. He froze in his bed, keeping his back to the door. Thinking to himself 'what have I gotten myself into?'

To Be Continued…


	4. Saiyan Royalty

Tarble waited in his room, his brother would return soon. He was excited for this trip, he was often left home due to his condition. Vegeta was the fighter. He on the other hand had been born with nothing. He was too weak, especially for someone of royal blood. He was a disgrace to his line, so much so that he was kept separate from everyone. The only people he saw throughout the day were his caretakers. Rarely did he see his mother and father. His brother made more of an effort with him though so there was that. Vegeta wasn't the most caring person he could ask for, but it was better than nothing.

His brother's visits usually consisted of the two talking. Mainly about Vegeta's training or Tarble's day, which could be a boring subject. Sometimes the older Saiyan Prince would bring his brother something from a concurred planet.

As of late the younger prince found himself working with the computers which covered his room. He had gotten very good at taking machines apart and putting them back together. The reason he had learned this was due to the fact that his caretakers refused to fix his toys or anything of his. Tarble had learned to keep his mouth shut about this talent. Saiyans were not handy. Well that's what they thought.

When Lord Frieza had asked for both of King Vegeta's children, his father was in shock, believing that he had hid his disgraceful child well. So both Vegeta and Tarble reported to a private room where he was introduced to the Frostian Prince. Tarble was terrified, his social skills were not as defined as his brothers.

As his father and Frieza spoke he remain quiet. He had lost track of the conversation, while his brother took in every single word. He wanted to ask Vegeta some questions before this but there had not been time. He was confused by everything. Every word, every movement, languages, heck he swore that they were talking in a different one from time to time. After looking at his food for the longest time he looked over to his brother only to find a look of disapproval looking back at him.

After the meal had finished he hoped to get back to his room, only to be interrupted by a guard from Frieza's army. He passed what looked like a scanner to the Frostian lord and he watched as the man equipped it, pressing a button on the side. The device began to spark and smoke came from the top.

"Hmm, these old scouters need replaced. This model is too old for the range they are trying to make them." Lord Frieza said removing the device. His father and brother were quick to agree.

Tarble on the other hand was fascinated by it. The only technology he ever got his hands on was the cheap toys he had in his room, most he couldn't use anyway, and the log computers. As his father and Frieza spoke, he found himself removing the cover and looking at the weave of wires. He found the short quickly, looking over all the wires, noting the colors of each wire and were it went. Five minutes into his work the scouter beeped to life, no longer shooting sparks. He smiled to himself, not noticing the three pairs of eyes on him, till he looked up. Three looks of shock staring at him. His father looked mad, his brother looked confused. Lord Frieza's shock turned into joy.

"Well, well, well…Tarble is it?" He nodded at the man. "Well Tarble I see that you have a gift with machines. How long have you been fixing things?"

Tarble looked down shuffling his feet. "As long as I remember." He mumbled, embarrassed from the sudden barrage of attention.

"Well how would you like to use your talent, to benefit my army of course?"

Tarble still stood there confused, this was a dream right. He looked up to his father and brother again seeing their eyes wide, they both looked just as confused as he did.

"There is a place you can stay, I believe that there is another Saiyan child there as well. A place where your mind can grow and you can work on machines all day long. How about it?" He smiled at the young prince.

"The boy is too young, Lord Frieza." His father finally spoke up.

"He well be fine Vegeta. He is a Saiyan."

"But.."

"I'm not asking you, I'm asking the child." Frieza snapped at the Saiyan Royal. "So Tarble what is your decision?"

Tarble looked to his brother, the younger Vegeta still looked confused by all this, but finally spoke. "Lord Frieza can I possibly see the place my brother will be staying?"

'Why off course, you may see the place, but unless he answers me he won't be going anywhere."

"I'll go." Tarble said looking back down to his feet. "Brother, you don't have to go, I'll be fine."

Frieza smiled down at the boy. "Well now that that is settled, why don't you get your things together?" Tarble nodded and left the room.

"Lord Frieza, I will still be going. I want to make sure as Saiyan Royalty that my brother gets the best treatment, especially if he is making battle equipment."

"Fine, you may come. I can't guarantee you will enjoy the trip with so many people outside of your comfort zone. Fighting is not allowed in my sister's court."

"He will be with Lady Zera?" His father jumped in.

"Why yes. You battle hungry monkeys have no idea how many children wish they could be a part of my sisters collection."

"Collection…..my brother is not a toy!"

"Vegeta! You will not talk that way to Lord Frieza!"

"Oh Vegeta, let the boy be, I'll let him see that Tarble is in no danger and then he can return here. I know how you monkeys bond, he just wants to make sure the weakling is in safe hands. Now if you excuse me I need to contact my sister with her new arrival and Prince Vegeta you need to pack." With that the Frostian Lord left.

Vegeta didn't like this. Something about all of this seemed off. All he knew was if the place wasn't safe there was no way Tarble would be staying there. He would make sure of it.

Tarble heard the door open and saw his brother with a bag over his shoulder.

"Come on we're going to be late." Vegeta said motioning to his brother to follow him.

They walked in silence to the ship. Lord Frieza waiting for them.

"Tarble why don't you go with Zarbon to your resting quarters? There are some books waiting for you. Vegeta, you come with me. I can't let your training slip can I?" Frieza said separating the boys.

Tarble followed the blue alien to his room, looking over to the table by the bed he saw mountain of books. Jumping on to the bed he picked up the first one thinking to himself 'Finally I found where I belong.'

To Be Continued…


	5. Questions and Arguments

It had been good week for Raditz, he started a new project, got plenty of sleep, and had better meals during his Lady's absence. He knew it wouldn't last forever and she could return at any time so he kept to his regular schedule as to not be caught off guard. He also knew that Henzu, the maid, would also keep an eye on him. Watching his every move and reporting everything to Lady Zera.

He wondered how the new batch of children would fare. Sure he was the only one here after three years, but he always wondered how long they would last? What planet would she raid this time? He was still the only Saiyan to have ever been in her home. He wondered if they had been tricked in the same matter as he had been. Had they too had a lack of affection? Did they had to hide their intelligence from their families? This didn't mean he would ask them these questions. He really didn't care about others in this hellhole. He was only concerned with his own safety. Besides as the last group had shown, they had no respect for him. Of all the children to come to the house he had not only survived the longest but was now the oldest. She never took anyone over 8 years old, which he was getting closer to his ninth birthday and within a month it would be his fourth year here.

Before sleep this night he wondered again with his back to the wall, how his family was doing? Did his mother worry? Did his father care? How was Kakarot growing? He found himself always asking these questions before sleep. He hated admitting that he missed his family, even his father. Even with their indifference to him, they never cut him open.

They never burned him. Raditz mind drifted as he stared now at the scar from the branding iron on palm of his hand. She had marked him after he was late for dinner one evening. It had happened only three months after his first screw up on the first day. He still remembered the smell of his burning skin. Her face as he screamed and the fact that as she pushed harder the louder he got. The mark was a reminder that no matter what he belonged to her. With everything that had happened to him he didn't challenge the very notation of not being hers. He knew he would never get out of here.

As he rolled over onto his side with his back facing the door he heard an all familiar sound. Henzu was opening the doors to the other dorms. He heard the rushing noise of many children, most talking to one another as they were assigned rooms. He then heard her voice telling them all to get a good night's rest. The sounds of all the doors shutting and the hall growing quiet did not fool him. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep, all while hearing the door open. He heard every step as she got closer to him. He remained still as she started petting his hair, as she often did. He did not know why but before he knew it he had started to grow groggy. She smiled as he fell asleep. "I'm home, my little Saiyan." She whispered as she left his room.

* * *

Vegeta was worn out. Frieza had kept him busy for days. The last time he had seen Tarble was the day they had left. He could tell what the man was doing. He was not stupid. He wanted the brothers to be separated. He wanted Vegeta to trust him. Sure his power level had grown significantly, but he was worried about the weaker Saiyan.

Today he had decided it was time to check on his younger brother, even if he was half dead on his feet. As he reached Tarble's room he noticed that the number of Frieza's personnel seemed to grow. It seemed like they were guarding some sort of treasure rather than Saiyan Royalty. He was slightly impressed that his brother was being looked after, which was more than what he could say about his father's caretakers.

Finally making it to his brother's room, he paused seeing Tarble sitting on the bed reading a book. He didn't look up he just seemed mesmerized at the pages.

Vegeta cleared his throat prompting Tarble to look up from his reading.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Tarble said placing a mark in the book and setting it to the side. Vegeta just nodded at him as a long awkward pause entered the room.

Looking around the room Vegeta noticed that one table had a few books on it while the other side of Tarble's bed had a mountain of them. Putting two and two together he realized that his brother was reading all this time. The books were not small either, he noted as he looked over one of the covers. It was in galactic standard, but he still could not fathom these older texts being of any use. Especially with the holo technology.

"How do you read all of these things? They look boring?"

"The same way you like fighting, I suppose." Tarble snapped.

Vegeta looked shocked his brother had never talked back to him before. "You find by battle stories boring?"

"It's just not my thing, stop worrying about something dumb."

Again with the attitude. Vegeta didn't like this. Tarble was calm, but he was sure his brother liked hearing his stories. He always seemed to follow every word he said, as if on the edge of his seat.

"Look if you never saw anything of the outside world, you would find your stories fascinating." Tarble said picking the book back up trying to find his place.

"It's not dumb. My battles are not something as mundane as looking at some stupid wires."

"If you feel that way why don't you go back to training? Leave me alone." Tarble looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

Vegeta cursed himself. This has not gone according to plan at all. He was right Frieza had separated them to get them at each other's throats.

"Just think about all of this, something is not right!"

"No it's just not right because you're not the center of attention!"

Vegeta knew there was no reasoning with Tarble right now. Turning his back to his brother, he decided to leave. Tarble would come around.

"Vegeta?"

He froze turning back to his brother. Showing no emotion on his face.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just not use to this. It feels like a dream and I'm scared. Scared I'll wake up back in my room." Tarble said looking down.

Vegeta smirked at his brother. He knew he could never understand Tarble. He had always been adored by his family. Tarble on the other hand was a disgrace. They were opposites. "Why don't I stay here tonight? We land in the morning and you can try to explain some of this to me." He caved. He would never apologize to anyone, but he would spend some time with his brother. He would not let Frieza get the upper hand.

Tarble immediately brightened. Within two hours of Tarble explaining the workings of the ships engine both boys had fallen asleep. Not knowing what the future had in store for them.

To Be Continued…


	6. First Meetings

He woke with a jolt. The screeching alarm hadn't woken him in ages. He usually woke far before the noise. He rushed around the room wanting to get in and out of the washroom. He hoped he wasn't late, he had not been punished as of late and wanted to keep it that way.

As he made it quickly down the hall to the all familiar washroom. He saw the new boys, whom she had collected. This group was a race he had never seen before. Most with strains of blue and purple skin. They had trunks instead of noises. Their eyes huge their mouths small. They seemed very talkative. Laughing as most did on their first day.

Raditz spared no time in washing and dressing seeing all of them stare at him. He saw the usual shock. There was always a sense of confusion when it came to Raditz among other species. Saiyans were battle hungry tyrants with no concept of knowledge, heck all their technology was either from the fall of the Tuffles or from Frieza at this point. So seeing a Saiyan is a facility meant for research always threw them for a loop. Moments like this made Raditz smirk. He never had what they call "Saiyan Pride" but he couldn't help but feel some sense of it, being an intelligent Saiyan.

Leaving the still shocked looks of the other he made it back to his favorite place in the facility. Going back to his newly created project. He was trying to splice the DNA of several different species. All off which had been used on the battlefield before. As he worked he heard the others, now been led by Lady Zera to the Laboratory. He paid them no mind, they wouldn't be here long anyway.

"Now I expect everyone here to get their projects done in a timely manner. All of you have holo-screens with your name and what project you will be designated to. If you have any questions about how the process works read your manuals carefully before you ask them." She said turning to leave. "Raditz." He jumped. Turning to face her back. "Come with me for a minute." He left his station. His heart beating fast. He didn't do anything wrong did he. His mind shifting through everything from the last week. She stopped just outside the door. He waited for the smack to the face, but was confused when there was none. Looking up he was surprised to see what looked like a genuine smile on her face. "You were a good boy when I was away. Henzu informed me that you even finished. Virus 343."

"Yes ma'am." He said trying not to sound confused or shocked by her behavior.

"Well child Frieza is on his way here, did you want to attend my meeting with him. I am most happy with you and I just love rubbing salt in his wounds."

"Ma'am?" Raditz was very confused, it seemed like they were having a normal conversation.

"Oh he thought that you wouldn't last long my dear." She cooed petting his mess of hair. "Now clean up your station, were going to have lunch with him and his guest when they get here."

"Guests?" He questioned before adding the "ma'am" before he forgot.

She smiled her usual smile. It was back the smile that sent chills up his spine. He thought again that he made a mistake. Looking him in the eye, dragging her finger through his hair, then grabbing hold she pulled. He gritted his teeth before, knowing that he would have yelled out if he hadn't. "That's for almost forgetting your place." She giggled. "Now these guests will be familiar to you."

Familiar? How could anyone be familiar to him? "Ma'am, don't mind me asking, but I don't know anyone."

"My child, it's the Prince. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta. He won't be here long but be on your best behavior and don't say a word about anything." She said pulling his face closer to hers. "Because if you do I can make your life nonexistent." Her eyes were aligned with his, he could see that she meant every word. If he messed up he would die. He tried to look away but knew it was impossible. His mind racing, thinking of a way out of her wrath. Calming himself or at least putting on a face of calm. He finally spoke.

"I will be on my best behavior, my Lady." He said trying to appease her.

The anger left her face and she smiled again that twisted smile. "Glad to hear it. Now come we need to get you cleaned up." She said pulling her hand out of his hair, her hand covered in blood. When had he started bleeding? She licked her hand clean, as he took his free hand. She would have him clean his hair again, no one would know.

* * *

Both Princes were at the unloading dock with Zarbon looking after them. Vegeta couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. To say Tarble was excited would be an understatement. As the ship docked in to the bay. Both brother showed opposite emotions on their faces. Tarble had a look of pure excitement and fascination. Vegeta a look of dread. Lord Frieza joined them as they exited the craft and were greeted by a woman known as Henzu. Vegeta took everything in about the woman. She seemed reserved as any house servant should be, but something was off. Her smell was strange. There was a mix of iron, maybe blood and a stench of something acid like. Maybe a cleaner. He understood the cleaner, but why the blood like smell? A simple maid shouldn't carry a sent like that, especially one of her race. Making a mental note, he hurried along with the rest of the group to the pod that would take them to Lady Zera's home.

The ride was quiet with Tarble just taking in everything, Vegeta analyzing everything and Lord Frieza watch both brothers. He knew convincing Tarble would be easy, but letting the other prince out of the sight of the older one would prove problematic. He did hope his sister still had the other Saiyan child. She often took in children, most who had made some great breakthroughs in the last ten years, but she had a habit of letting them move on to other schools. She was in his mind to easy on them.

As they pulled up the massive home both Saiyan children were impressed. Tarble because this was something new. Vegeta because of the utter size of it.

"It's a large facility because of the Laboratory. It may be the best in the universe." Frieza said to both brothers. "Henzu lead the way." And the maid did. She led them to a large dining room. It certainly looked like the home of a royal. Large ceilings with intricate paintings on them. Some looked to be painted with gold.

And there was their host. She had dressed herself accordingly. A Saiyan boy at her hip. Frieza seemed happy to find Raditz was still there. "Welcome to my home I am Lady Zera and this is Raditz." She said placing her hand on the young Saiyan's hair. Walking forward she bowed slightly to the older Saiyan prince. "You must be Prince Vegeta, my brother has told me much about you. Quite a fighter you are." She presented her hand forward.

Vegeta took her hand and bowed formally. Her scent was a powerful one. She smelt floral but it wasn't a natural smell. It was caked on. "Yes, I am Prince Vegeta, but this trip is not for me." He said looking passed her and at the other young Saiyan. Looking for any sign of discomfort or distain.

"Oh so you're here to see Raditz, he doesn't see many other Saiyans here. He's so busy with his work." She was silenced by Vegeta's hand.

"I am here to find out if this is a suitable place for my brother and I will be in your company until I reach a decision."

Zera paled slightly but nodded and turned to the other young Saiyan. He was small and seem distracted by the entire thing. This was the first time she had heard of Planet Vegeta having two princes.

"Well Prince Vegeta I must ask as my brother only informed me of your arrival, why your brother would be staying here?" She put on the facade she knew worked on everyone.

"Why don't you ask him?" He said turning the floor to his brother.

Tarble still not use to attention shuffled his feet. "Umm…sorry. Ma'am I heard you have a place for people who are different like me." He mumbled keeping his eyes on the ground.

She liked this. The boy was already submissive to her presence. She heard a clearing of the throat. "It seems Zera that Raditz is not a fluke. This child is knowledgeable about engineering as Raditz over there is about Biology." Raditz's head peaked up at this. Another Saiyan like him. Another Saiyan who was not a fighter. He locked eyes with Prince Tarble and he felt he could see it. A mind that could keep up with him.

"Well that is great news!" Zera looked astatic. "Raditz needs someone else of his kind around and I bet with both of them here we could be unstoppable in this war." Raditz looked to the older prince. He could tell that Vegeta was taking in everything she was saying. He may be a fighter but he wasn't stupid. "Well why don't we eat and speak more of this over dinner?" Zera said leading her guests to the table.

Raditz looked again at the innocent Prince Tarble. Someone who was like him. Raditz didn't understand why but at that moment he knew. He knew if Tarble was to stay here that he would protect him. He would not allow him to be tainted.

To Be Continued….


	7. Lies

The meal went without issue. The Saiyans remained quiet as they ate while the Frostians talked. Raditz kept taking glances at his fellow Saiyans. He noted Vegeta's stern stare, he could tell the older prince was still not won over by Zera. Raditz wondered if the prince could she through Zera's façade.

He had heard the rumors of Prince Vegeta when he was on Planet Vegeta. The Prince was a strong fighter, maybe even stronger than the King. He had been placed in advanced training programs, putting him with adult Saiyans over other children. The Prince was only a year younger than Raditz from what he remembered. His father was always going on about how they would have a proper King when he took the throne. Bardock had always detested King Vegeta and how he warmed up to Frieza. While his dad loved his missions, he had no trust in the Frostian Lord. It was no secret that the lower class Saiyans preferred their Prince to the King. Prince Vegeta was a powerhouse who fought with his people. King Vegeta was a man that had not once stepped onto a battlefield. The man had a high power level but he was often seen hoarding over his kingdom and siding with Frieza over his people. The fact that the King was afraid of Frieza also struck a chord with the other Saiyans.

Even though Raditz detested his father, he couldn't help but find Prince Vegeta presence reassuring. Just having him here meant that maybe he could get out of here. If there were only a way he could tell him everything so that Zera did not get her hands on Tarble.

"Raditz?" He was pulled quickly from his thoughts when Zera spoke. He turned to her, wiping his mind of all thoughts.

"Can you show Prince Tarble to the Dormitory?" She said confidently.

He was about to get up when he heard a clearing of the throat from across the table. "Excuse me, but I still have not said whether my brother will be staying here." Her face sagged at the Saiyan Prince's reply.

"Oh? I thought everything was to your liking." She said, clearly thinking the dinner was enough to convince the Prince.

"Prince Vegeta be reasonable, my sister has let you into her home, I expect for you to show respect." Frieza said rising to his feet.

"Be reasonable? We are talking about my brother, I want to make sure that everything is with his best interest at heart." Vegeta said calmly. Lord Frieza was about to speak again but was cut off by the older prince. "I will be staying here to ensure that my brother has the best care possible and if he does not than it won't just be me taking my brother, I will take the other Saiyan with me." He said pointing to Raditz. "Now Raditz was it?" Raditz nodded. "Show me and my brother to our room." As Raditz got up from his seat he could feel Zera's glare on his back. He motioned for his fellow Saiyans to follow him. Both Frostians looked at each other livid.

Raditz remained quiet as he reached one of the rooms closer to his. He knocked on the door to the room as it was answered by two of the new boys. This was one of the few rooms with two beds. "You need to move your stuff to the other rooms down the hall." Raditz said. He wanted the other Saiyans as close to him as possible.

"Why do he have to move you dirty monkey?" The boy sneered. Raditz was about to answer when he felt himself pushed to the side.

"A Saiyan has told you to move, I would listen." Prince Vegeta said with venom in his voice. His arms crossed, eyes clearly giving off a nonverbal warning.

The two boys looked to the angry Saiyan infront of them and decided to grab their things. When the boys entered the other rooms down the hall. All the Saiyans entered the room together. Closing the door behind them.

"Well its time I believe for proper introductions. Raditz, as you know I am Prince Vegeta and this is Prince Tarble." He said sitting on one of the beds. "I expect new bed clothes by tomorrow." He said pointing to the sheets.

The younger Saiyan Prince seemed to bounce about the room."How big is the Laboratory?" Tarble said, excitement in his voice. He was a lot less nervous now that he was out of the dining room.

"It's massive. It's the best part of this place." He wasn't lying, it was the only part of this place he did like.

"And what is the worst?" Vegeta said critically analyzing everything.

Raditz didn't know what to say. If he told Prince Vegeta now he knew he would be punished, he knew she was watching. He would have to bind his time. "I would say it's the shared washroom in the morning. I can't stand having to look at those other things when I'm showering." He said lying through his teeth. He noticed that the older Prince grimaced, he knew that he had just been lied to.

"Well that's not that bad." Tarble said cheerful as ever. The youngest Saiyan yawned. "Brother can we get some sleep? I want to see the Lab tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. You have had an eventful day." Vegeta motioned for the other Saiyan to leave. Vegeta wasn't very happy with being lied to. It didn't sit well with him.

"Okay, I'll see you both in the morning then." He turned his back to leave both Princes, but froze with his hand on the knob.

"Yes?" Vegeta sounded irritated. He didn't understand why the other Saiyan was still standing there, especially after he had just lied to him.

Barely a whisper Raditz gave them a warning. "Sleep with your back to the door."

"Why?" Vegeta said less annoyance was in his voice.

"The morning alarm signals when you get up." He said not looking away from the door nor turning to face them. "After you wake up find me, I can show you to the washroom and the Laboratory." He said finally turning the knob and leaving the room. Vegeta noticed the boy's nervousness. Something was going on here, something Raditz couldn't say. The Saiyan Prince looked to his brother seeing he had his back to the door, the boy already asleep. Turning his back to the door himself, Vegeta tried to get wrap his head around Raditz's warning. What was going on and why did Raditz feel that he had to keep quiet?

Closing the door behind him he looked down the hall she was standing there. His mind told him to run but he knew that would be a stupid move. She motioned for him to come to her. He felt his body move without thinking. She turned telling him silently to follow her. Again he didn't fight it as she led him up the stairs far from the dorm rooms. As they entered a room, clearly hers, his heart froze when he heard the door close.

"So what did you talk about?" She questioned, her eyes filled with nothing.

"I just told them the schedule ma'am" Raditz said quietly. She grabbed him turning him to face her and stared at him looking for any sign of his treachery. She saw his fear, but no sign of him being unfaithful. She smiled at him.

"So you told them about the alarm then?" she said petting his hair.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled wider pulling him closer to her.

"And the washroom?" She said close to his ear.

"Yes ma'am." Her eyes seemed to brighten.

"Remember Raditz." She said running her finger through his hair. "You belong to me."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered. He knew it was true. As much as he hated her and wanted to leave here, he knew she controlled him.

"So why did you listen to that boy's orders earlier?" She said picking him up and placing him on the bed.

"I don't know." He really didn't know why. Maybe it was Vegeta's presence. His promise to remove him from her. Was it because he was a Saiyan?

He laid there asking himself these questions. She smiled clearly seeing his confusion.

"You know Raditz.." He looked to her as she opened a drawer on the other side of the room, he knew what was coming. "You must be punished." She said pulling out a small needle and a match. "Lift your shirt." She said and smile softly as he obeyed. She let the match, putting the needle in the flame. She would burn him. She pushed the hot metal against his skin. Smiling more as she heard him try to hold in his pain. She slowly began to write her name into his skin. It hurt, he could smell his skin burning. The ugly smell made him want to throw up. She smiled seeing him try to hold back his tears. He saw blood the needle as it withdrew. He waited expecting her to light a new match, but she didn't. Instead she started affectionately touching his face. He was confused. She leaned down pecking him on the forehead. "You know my child, you are growing into a handsome young man." She said wrapping her arms around him humming a tune. "Sleep, we will stay here tonight." She whispered holding him. Still confused he gave her what she wanted. Before he knew it he drifted off to sleep as she petted his hair as she continued the strange humming.

His last thought before he fell asleep 'I still don't understand this?'

She looked down at the young, sleeping Saiyan. "Raditz, no one will take you from me."

To Be Continued….


	8. Dreams and Reality

His father was in the kitchen, he could definitely hear his voice. His mother was cooking a feast in celebration from the familiar sounds of her working. His father has returned successfully from a mission, this always guaranteed a feast. He walked into the kitchen seeing his mother's back as she fried up the massive portions of meat. His brother was hitting the top of his high chair, anxious for his food.

"You should have seen them running Ginne, cowards thought they could run..ha." Bardock said smirking. His smirk grew as Kakarot slammed his hands down on his tray. "That's right son, they went splat!" slamming his own hands on the table to the delight of his younger son. His mother then came around placing a plate in front of her husband and baby.

Raditz looked at them all. A happy family. They looked perfectly fine without him. He didn't know if he should sit down at all. It would ruin their family moment. He looked down at his feet.

"Raditz, hurry up." His mother said. He looked up at her only to find her gone. The happy scene in front of him had disappeared. It was replaced with darkness. Shadows loomed around him laughing. His mother's voice began to speak. "Why are you such a disappointment?"

"Mom?" He said looking around franticly. "MOM?!"

"Only a fighter could be my son." His father voice snapped in the darkness.

"Dad? Mom?" He was turning over and over walking in the darkness, yelling out for them to answer. He started running when a sharp melody began playing, almost hypnotic as it played. The sound of floorboards creaking brought chills to his spine. He kept running even though it didn't look like he was going anywhere. Suddenly a bright light appeared before him. His family was standing there.

"Kakarot hehe. Look at him go Bardock." Ginne said holding her youngest son as he tried to grab his father's tail.

"Yep that's our son. Our only son." Bardock said taking Kakarot from Ginne.

"Yes, our only son." She agreed.

Raditz froze. Staring at the scene in front of him again. He could not deny it, they looked happy. They would always be happy….without him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Their grip was too much for him to shake off.

A raspy voice spoke. "What did I say Raditz? You belong to me."

Raditz snapped awake. He was covered in a layer of sweat. He tried to sit up but found he was still restrained. Looking around he saw the Zera's arms were locked around him. He guessed she was still sleeping, he was grateful for that. Knowing he could not move or risk waking her, he tried to calm himself back to sleep. Of course this was easier said than done. He could hear her steady breathing in his ear. She always liked his long hair, always touching it. Something most Saiyans mocked because it could easily be used against him if he were to fighting. He almost laughed at himself. Him fighting, that would be as likely as Prince Vegeta dancing in a space opera. It would never happen.

He tried closing his eyes and emptying his thoughts, but he just couldn't. He had too much going through his mind, especially the reminders of what would happen to him if he woke up a certain Lady. Trying to get the morbid thoughts to vanish as they clearly made his heartbeat louder, he changed the subject of his thoughts.

His thoughts began to flow back to the dream he had clearly woken up to. His mother, father, brother…it had all looked so real, it was as if he was really there. Maybe that's how this family's days had gone after he left. His mother didn't have to fret over his injuries from school. His brother could get all the attention. His father could focus fully on the son he had always wanted. They had won with his departure. His began to feel sharp pains in his chest. They had never wanted him. Would it really be worth it to leave if Prince Vegeta asked? Sure he had to deal with the punishments, but it wasn't so bad. Zera at least liked his company…..

His mind froze…what was wrong with him. He hated this place. He hated her. There was no reason that he had to go back to his family if he got out of here. 'But you would want to see them.' His mind shot back at him. It was the truth. Maybe he could ask Prince Vegeta, of course there was a huge chance that Vegeta had never met any of his family.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he felt the arms around him recede. He was quickly turned from his side to his back in a matter of second. She smiled down at him. "How did you sleep?" She yawned petting his hair.

"I slept well ma'am. What time is it?" He asked, remembering his promise to the Princes. He had told them that he would show them around in the morning.

"You're okay child, it's still three hours till the alarm rings." She said standing up stretching her arms. She left to the closet to change her clothes, she had been wearing the same formal wear from the night before. After she left Raditz sighed, he was relieved. He wasn't late for the Princes.

She came out of her closet dressed in a casual dress. He noted this only because Frostians rarely dressed. It was usually for show. Males and Females didn't look much different. They just had different horns in their first forms and their voices were higher in pitch. He knew it was all for show with Prince Vegeta here.

"So what do you think?" She said looking to Raditz holding the skirt of the dress.

"You look good." He said it without thinking. At least his mind reacted in a way that wouldn't get him punished. He saw her smile grow.

"Now come on Raditz, why don't we get some breakfast?" She said grabbing his hand dragging him out of the room. She was in a very good mood this morning. He didn't understand why. She had someone in her home that could take her down, this was no reason for her to be so chipper. Heck Raditz didn't know if this was better or worse than when she was burning his skin with the needle last night. Well it was better from a pain perspective but it keep him on his toes. Like she could snap at just about anything.

Reaching the dining room he saw that Henzu had already had her breakfast on the table. "Henzu be a dear and make something quick for Raditz." He noted the maids look of indifference. They had gotten along for the most part. He really had no reason to talk with the maid and she had no reason to talk to him. "Raditz is there anything you need today?" Zera asked. Her behavior was odd. He was taught to never ask for anything.

"I don't need anything ma'am, but Prince Vegeta said he needed new sheets for him and Tarble." He said quietly. He cursed himself when he heard a glass break.

"Did he now?" She said her appearance darkening. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" Her voice was uneven, every word spoken slowly. He knew he had he was in hot water.

"He said was fine till this morning ma'am. I was going to tell you honest." He said it all panicked. He was terrified. She was picking up a large piece of the broken glass. His heart was thumping out of his chest.

"Raditz, come here." His fear took over, he didn't move. He heard Henzu giggle behind him. "Raditz, COME HERE!" Her eyes were large, her pupils like slits. Coming to his senses, over stepping his fear he stood. He walked to her slowly. Each step made his feet feel like lead. As he got closer he felt he could barely walk. His fear planting his feet in firmly with each step. His fight or flight reflex was screaming for him to run, but his mind knew. There was nowhere to run. As he took his final steps toward her, she grabbed his arm with break jump speed, pushing the glass into the palm. He cried out in pain. He knew it was coming but it didn't make it hurt less. She twisted the glass shard. "You're mine Raditz!" She yelled at him pushing the glass harder into his wound. He tried biting his cheek but the pain was horrible, he was use to burning, maybe being cut but not this. Tears came from his eyes. It felt like his throat was closing up, it burned from his cries.

"You're mine." She said again only this time softly. "Henzu leave us. Get a new table dress and a new one for me, I have dirtied myself." The maid left, still giggling to herself. She sighed as the maid left, pulling the glass out of Raditz's hand. He was shaking. To terrified to move or speak. She ripped a piece of the table cloth off pushing down on his wound. "Shh. It's okay, my child. Shh." He was still shaking, he didn't know how to respond, it had been a long time since he had been punished this roughly. He bled through the cloth quickly and she ripped off a new piece, pushing down on the wound harder. He made a muffled cry as she pushed. "It needs to close Raditz. Shhh." Her calming words didn't seem to be working. He was too terrified, the chunk of glass was still so close to him. She sighed making him jump as she stood up going to a drawer behind her. She pulled out some bandages and a bottle of peroxide. She could clearly see him shaking. His hand still sticking out in place. She walked back to him pulling the piece of table cloth from his wound. It was still bleeding, slower than it had been, so that was a good sign. "This is going to sting love" She said softly as she wetted the bandages with the peroxide. She slowly placed the bandage over his wound. He cried out from the sting, trying to pull away as she held it down. He felt her wrap the wound up as the stinging died down. "See all done." She said pushing his arm down and wrapping her arms around him. "You belong to me." She said softly again petting his hair as she hugged him. She began humming the tune she always hummed. Her hands moving slowly up and down his back, trying to sooth him. "You belong to me."

His mind began to calm as she hugged him. He stopped shaking. His fear began to fade. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, I belong to you." She smiled against his hairline. Kissing him softly on his forehead.

"Now let's get you cleaned up."

To Be Continued….


	9. Never Mock a Saiyan

Tarble awoke with a start as a loud, screeching alarm sounded. He held his hands to his ears trying to block out the noise. As the sound began to fade he found himself looking about the room. His brother seemed to be doing the same thing.

"What a rude wake up call." Vegeta said as he finally removed his hands which were covering his ears.

"They probably want to make sure we wake up on time, brother." He said shaking his head.

"Well they better find a better way to do it. You have sensitive ears." Vegeta said turning his back to his brother to look through their things.

Tarble wrinkled his nose. "I wasn't the only one covering my ears." He noticed that Vegeta was ignoring his last statement, probably too distracted as he rummaged through the bag. Tarble crossed his arms, staring at his brothers back, his face in a pout. "I know you heard me."

Looking through the bag Vegeta could not help but smirk. His brother was always one to be shy and for the most part the boy was rather humble. It was nice to see him acting like a proud Saiyan, even if all his snark was directed at him. "Fine I heard it too. Here." He said tossing Tarble some clothes from the bag.

Tarble was in a small state of shock, Vegeta never admitted anything, especially if he was in the wrong. Being frozen from the shock he felt his shirt and pants fall on his head. He heard his brother's short laugh as he turned around.

"Come on, that boy Raditz should be showing us around soon." Vegeta said clearly in a better mood. Tarble couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait, he wanted to see the grounds.

As if his wish had been granted he heard a small knock on the door. Tarble raced forward to answer it, only to be blocked by Vegeta. His brother opened the door and he saw the older long maned Saiyan standing there. "Ready?" Raditz said looking at both brothers.

Tarble and Vegeta immediately followed the other Saiyan as he led them to the washroom. "How full will the baths be? I wish for some privacy." Vegeta plainly stated. Tarble noticed his brothers signature scowl, a sign he was going to be hiding his emotions as they conducted this tour. Tarble sighed earning him a glare from his brother.

"Well at the moment there is just us and about nine or ten of those trunk guys. The washroom is pretty big. Most of them leave me alone, for the most part." Raditz said as they got closer.

Tarble looked again at his brother as he nodded. Vegeta seemed to be taking in everything around him, looking at the walls. Checking paintings on the wall as they passed. Tarble guessed he was gauging their distance from the dorm. Tarble decided to try to look around as well. He found the paintings rather boring. Lady Zera really liked floral patterns for some odd reason. Not only did the painting have flowers in them, but the rugs and tables had them weaved or engraved into them. As he gathered all of this he looked back to find Vegeta smirking at him, his eyebrows relaxed. Was his brother proud? He turned his head back to Raditz who was clearly still ahead of him. He began to try to read him like the elements of the house. His eyes wondered over his clothing, it looked like a basic uniform, nothing to special. Raditz hair was long even by Saiyan standards, but he kept it well groomed. As he looked over the older Saiyan his brother was still securitizing the home itself.

"It's in here." Raditz said pointing to door, a heavy fog of steam pouring out from under it. But while Vegeta looked to the door, Tarble's eyes were still on Raditz.

"What happened to your hand?" Tarble asked seeing the white bandage wrapped around the older Saiyans hand. He couldn't help himself, grabbing the other boys arm and looking at it.

"That? I….I had an accident…. in the lab last night." Raditz said his face contorting in a way Tarble didn't understand as he pulled his hand away from Tarble. He turned back to his brother, he looked impressed.

"I thought that you went straight to bed after dropping us off by our room?" The older brother enquired, he could see the older Saiyan was lying again.

"Well…I…uhh." The long haired Saiyan stumbled over his words. "I…meant this morning. I get privileges for being here for so long."

"Brother, maybe he lost too much blood?" Tarble asked thinking that was the reason for the other Saiyan's erratic behavior.

"Yea I cut myself really bad, I'm working on splicing genes and the flask I was working with broke." Raditz said quickly. Tarble seemed convinced, Vegeta on the other hand remained wary. "Well anyway why don't you clean up and I'll show you the Lab?" He said placing his hand behind his head, a goofy grin appearing on his face. Tarble nodded opening the door. He turned back as he saw his brother had not moved.

"Tarble, go clean yourself. I will be there in a minute." Vegeta said not looking at him.

"Okay brother." He said rushing into the washroom.

Vegeta looked at the lying Saiyan. Back home a Saiyan knew better than to lie to him. Had Raditz's years with Zera turned him against the crown? Last night he looked like he wanted to tell the Saiyan Prince something, but now his eyes looked, well they looked dead. "So you bathed already?"

"Yes, I always do before I go in the lab." Finally a statement that wasn't a lie. He did note one thing though, Raditz's eyes. He seemed to be looking all about the hallway as they spoke. Why?

"Why does one need to sleep with their back to the door?" He said bringing up Raditz's warning from the night before. The other Saiyan seemed to jump a bit, his eyes grew wide.

"I….I didn't say anything like that Vegeta, umm where...did you get something like that?" Raditz looked almost terrified as he looked around.

It suddenly hit Vegeta, like a bullet hitting a lead wall. They were being watched. Raditz was being monitored. The boy did not want to lie to him.

"My mistake then, I must have heard wrong then." The Prince said. If he was being watched he would wait. Eventually he would find out what was going on. He turned heading into the washroom were his brother was waiting for him.

He looked over to the trunk faces in the corner. They seemed to all be gossiping rather than washing. "Brother the showers are huge." Tarble cheerfully pointed out. He couldn't help but smirk at Tarble's sense of wonder over something so insignificant.

"Come on, this isn't play time." He warned his brother as he began to walk towards the trunk faces. Tarble turned back and followed. They quickly showered on the other side of the room. Vegeta helped Tarble get his shirt on properly and they headed for the exit. As they left Vegeta noticed that the trunk faces were still talking in the corner, laughing. "Go ahead, I will meet you and Raditz outside."

Tarble looked confused but nodded to him and left out the door.

Vegeta quietly made his way over to the other children. He had some questions but stopped when he overheard their conversation.

"What is with all the Saiyans here? I thought this place was for intelligent minds not dirty monkeys." A parade of laughter went through the group.

"That one has been here for years, most of Zera's students make it into some university, but what do you expect. I bet he was let in because they wanted diversity. Ha."

"She probably took pity on him."

"That short one was probably brought here as his replacement, you know the new pet pity monkey." Laughter erupted from the group.

They were so stirred up in their conversation that they didn't see the older prince as he turned on the water with its coldest setting. All of them screamed as the freezing water hit them. Making the Saiyan Prince smirk. They made to move from under the water but he blocked their way. Vegeta had had enough with being lied and these trunk faces gave him an excuse to mess with them. No one would ever mock the Saiyan race in front of him, especially his brother. He waited till their clothes were drenched and they were shivering.

"Speak ill of my race or of my brother again and you won't see the light of day again." The older prince said mocking the trunk faces before taking his leave into the hall.

"Brother? What took you so long?" Tarble questioned. "We were waiting for you."

Vegeta laughed out loud. "Nothing Tarble, just having a chat."

"Well are we ready for the next stop?" Raditz said looking at both royals.

"Yea yea come on brother." Tarble said grabbing Vegeta's arm as Raditz led them to the Lab.

To Be Continued….


	10. First Blood

Raditz tried to keep calm as he walked the brothers to the Laboratory. He was still conflicted with lying to the both Princes, he thought of telling Vegeta everything. His mind flashed back to this morning. The look in her eyes when she drove the piece of glass into his palm still had him shaking. He was grateful the Princes were following him from behind. He knew Vegeta already suspected that something was up.

Turning the corner he saw the familiar glass door, beyond it he saw her waiting. Part of Raditz was wary of going anywhere close to her, the half was happy to see her, sure this morning she had hurt him, but didn't he deserve it. He didn't tell her everything when he should of. Maybe he was the one at fault.

"Here it is." Raditz said opening the door. He saw Tarble run passed him, a look of shock and awe on his face. If Vegeta was impressed he wasn't showing it. "I should show you where your area would be." He said putting some space between Zera and them. She seemed to just be looking over some work from one of the stations. It belonged to one of the trunk faces.

"We wouldn't be in the same area?" Tarble inquired.

"Well no, your background is engineering, mine is biology." Raditz pointed to a grid that marked the different sections. "The bio sections are in red, chemistry in blue, engineering in yellow, and physics in purple."

"So I would be in yellow." Tarble pointed to the large section on the grid farthest from the door.

"Yep, but sometimes I'm also in the chemistry section because someone needs help or the fields cross, I would say that you would probably get a good background in physics while you're here." Raditz said to the excitement of the smaller Saiyan.

"What if there is an accident? How far is a medical wing from here?" Said Vegeta, speaking for the first time since they had left the washroom.

"There's med stations around the enter building. Most deal with the problems you would run into when working." Raditz said glad this was something he could be honest about. "Like in the chemistry area there are eye wash stations." Vegeta looked confused.

"Why would one need to wash their eyes?" The older prince huffed.

"Well some of the chemicals I work with can be toxic or corrosive. Imagine getting that in your eye." Raditz explained.

It seemed like a light bulb went off in the Prince's head. "Are you talking about the hydrochloric bombs we were just commissioned?"

"Yea, I made the solvent in them." Raditz pointed out.

Vegeta seemed intrigued. Well any battle crazy Saiyan would be when it came to those bombs. When the timer went off it spread a spray of acid what not only ate through skin but solid steel.

"Hello boys." Lady Zera had snuck up to them while they had been talking. "I hope that everything has been to your liking."

"It has!" Tarble said, he was defiantly in love with the place.

"I still need some time, my brother's safety and well-being is being judged. This Laboratory does seem to have the required medical stations. How many doctors are on standby? Vegeta questioned.

"We have a physician that is on call." Zera walked up placing her hand on the top of Raditz's head. "Raditz here for the most part knows everything anyway so we barely use him." Raditz blushed.

"You know healing requirements?" The older prince questioned.

Placing his hand behind his head blushing, Raditz nodded. "It came with my field of research, I had to come up with medpacks around two years ago and held on to the information."

"The field medpacks?" Vegeta was again shocked.

"Prince Vegeta, what do you think this laboratory is for? Everything that is designed here is used in my family's army." Lady Zera boasted. "If you want I could have you take a look at the new armor sets. They're much stronger than the last model."

"No, I can wait till they are battle ready."

"Good, I had Henzu get you new bed clothes. I am so sorry that you had to sleep on old ones, but I had no idea both of you would be staying with us." She said putting on a show. "I'm glad you got here early, but where are the others? The Bileltoians?" Looking around the lab, the trunk noses had not yet showed up.

"They had an issue with the baths." Vegeta answered smirking.

"Well why don't you two go to the dining area? Henzu made quite a spread and Tarble can start looking over projects tomorrow." Zera knew how big Saiyan's appetites were.

"What about Raditz?" Tarble asked looking to the older Saiyan.

"I ate this morning, you and Vegeta get your fill." Raditz said ruffling the younger Saiyan's hair.

"Well we will continue later. I wish to know everything you have made here." Vegeta said smirking to the long maned Saiyan.

Raditz blushed in embarrassment. As he heard Henzu knock. "My Lady, you requested me?"

"Yes, can you take the Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble to the dining room?" Zera asked the maid.

"Yes my lady." The woman bowed as she left with both Princes following her.

She waited a couple minutes before looking down to him. "So everything seems to be going well, child."

"Yes ma'am" He said

"Good." She smiled down at him.

The door suddenly opened and the trunk faces looked about. Raditz could tell they were looking for Vegeta.

"Lady Zera can I speak to you?" What looked to be the oldest one of the group spoke. He looked upset.

"Why yes child, what do you need?" She asked.

He looked to Raditz, expecting the Saiyan to leave. Raditz didn't move.

"Come on child speak up."

"Well can certain people leave the room?" His eyes never leaving Raditz.

"Raditz is fine where he is. If there is anything you need to say to me, you can say it in front of him." Zera said, she knew where this was going.

The boy looked to her and back to him. "Fine, why are there monkeys here? You said that this is a place for intellectual minds, but so far I have seen not one, but three apes." The boy had a mocking smile on his face.

"And we were late because the aggressive monkey held us up in the washroom." Another cried.

"He soaked our clothes." The older one said. After that they all began to speak. The room filled with complaint after complaint.

"QUIET!" The room went still. Raditz didn't know how she would react. If it wasn't for Vegeta and Tarble being here they would defiantly disappear. "Raditz?" He froze. He didn't do anything wrong. It was these long nosed freaks.

"Yes ma'am."

"Can you help me escort everyone up stairs? I believe we need to try to fix all of your attitudes." She smiled at the freaks, while Raditz knew something was up. He knew what was upstairs, would she dare with Vegeta and Tarble here? He was about to nod and do as she asked when he was interrupted.

"But Lady Zera these Saiyans are scum." The older trunk nose said. Murmurs of agreement flowed through the group.

"Boys, boys I assure you that Raditz here is here for the same reasons you are all here. He has proven his skill with his track record. The other two are Saiyan Royalty and they will not be treated unfairly, unless you want my brother to target your planet for resell. Now come now I want you all to be friends let's take the day off and go upstairs. You all have been working since you arrived." They quieted down with the threat of their planet on the table. "Now go on ahead to the top children." She said as the trunk noses left as a group leaving her and Raditz in the lab. She smiled petting the top of his head. "Come now, I need your help."

He nodded and left with her, they walked in silence to the top of the stairs. He was about to walk up the final step when her arm came out, telling him to stop. "Shh. They should be out in a couple more seconds." As she said it Raditz heard several thuds. He turned up to her seeing the dark features of her face sticking out. Her eyes had gone wild. They walked into the top floor parlor and Raditz saw every one of the trunk faces were knocked out. She walked away from him, punching in the key code, the secret door opened. "Help me get them all in here." She said picking up two of the boys and shackling them to the walls. Raditz didn't ask questions and helped her move the freaks into the hellish room. The smell after all these years still wanted to make Raditz gag. It was a mix of blood, urine, feces, and death. As he tied up the last boy he noticed she was staring at him. "You have done well." She said her face still psychotic. He nodded.

She pushed a button behind her. Closing the door. His heart began to race. He had done everything she had asked right. Why was he in trouble? Was she going to kill him? He started shaking, hoping that wasn't the case.

She opened her arms. "Raditz come here." She said it nicely, but he was still fearful. This room along with the years of abuse, especially this morning had taken a toll on his mental stability and he was frozen in fear. "It's okay, love. I am only praising you." She said moving forward herself and wrapping her arms around him. He jumped when she touched him. "Shh...It's okay." She kissed his forehead.

He began to calm, returning her embrace. "Ma'am are we finished?" He asked. "With them I mean." He pointed to her new victims.

She smiled. "Yes, they are finished Raditz." She released him from her hold and turned around getting into a cabinet. Raditz froze again when she pulled out a scalpel. She grabbed his arm, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but none came. He opened his eyes slowly seeing her smiling down at him. She placed the instrument in his hand and turned him around facing the older trunk nose that had spoken badly of him. "You are the most intelligent person here." She said behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Teach him his place." She whispered in his ear.

It hit him. What she wanted him to do. She wasn't going to punish him. She was giving him affection, she was on his side. She walked over to the wall where the others were shackled up, still knocked out. She pushed a code into a panel and the wall turned into another room. The room she had shown him on his first day. They were safely stashed away leaving the older trunk nose on the table. "Why don't we wake him up?" She said going back to the cabinet and grabbing a small bottle and a syringe. She filled it and injected the boy. Raditz watched, within seconds the boy came to.

"Were am I? What is this? Zera?" The boys franticly cried.

"It's Lady Zera, to you simpleton." Raditz saw the fear in the other boy's eyes. It bothered him. "Raditz you may begin." She said her smile cruel.

Raditz looked to her again, he knew he would have to kill the boy, it was him or Raditz, but the scalpel in his hand didn't feel right, if he had to kill he wanted it to be fast. "Ma'am?" She gave him a look that sent chills down his spine. "I know I shouldn't be picky, but can I use something else." Her features calmed.

"Why yes. Come here." He gave her back the scalpel and she opened up the cabinet. "Pick what you want." He looked over everything. This would be the first time he would take a life. He heard the boy on the table yell out wanting free. He felt panicked, but was calmed as she started petting him. "Because it's the first you can make it fast." She said softly. Getting her permission, he grabbed the largest knife. Her eyes lit up. Raditz walked slowly over to the table, as the boy screamed Raditz tried not to look at his face. He placed the knife at the boy's neck, pushing down slicing into the boy's throat. He heard the gargling nose as the boy's breathing became labored. He felt tears forming at his eyes, he watched the blood leak off of the knife onto the floor. Seconds later the gargling stopped, he knew the boy was dead. He wanted to throw up. He began shaking, dropping the knife on the floor. He couldn't hold it, he lost it getting the floor dirty with what was left of his breakfast. He felt a force behind him. "You did nothing wrong love." She said hugging him. "He had to die, he was not perfect."

Raditz looked up to her. Her eyes were full of nothing but praise and love. She loved him, she was the only person who cared about him. He belonged to her.

To Be Continued….


	11. Shattered Minds

Leaving the dining room stuffed both Saiyan Princes made their way back to their room. Vegeta was still wary, their hostess had not returned, neither did Raditz. Walking down the long dorm hallway, Vegeta stopped in his tracks, almost every door was open. Tarble and his room looked undisturbed, as did Raditz's door, but every other door was open. Vegeta looked down to his brother and saw that even he looked confused.

A gentle clack made it down the hall, Vegeta registered that someone was walking their way. Without a second thought he grabbed Tarble and pulled him into their room, closing the door softly.

"Brother?"

Vegeta pushed a finger to his brother lips, telling him to be quiet. He was reassured when Tarble nodded and made to listen at the door.

The clacking got louder, followed by a soft hum. Vegeta recognized the smell outside the door. The maid was cleaning the rooms, maybe. He listened hearing more as he heard what sounding like something was being thrown into some kind of bin, maybe. He heard the sounds of random items being dropped into something, but could not picture what she was doing. So intent on listening he jumped when his brother touched his arm. He was about to tell Tarble that this wasn't the time for this. When he saw what Tarble was looking at. Their beds were made like Zera said, but their bag with their things had been opened. That maid had gone through their things, as Vegeta got closer to the bag he was convinced, her scent was all over their things. Vegeta felt angry, he turned ready to confront the woman, only to see Tarble's terrified face. Vegeta knew now, they could not stay here. Tarble would return to Planet Vegeta. All he had to do was contact Frieza. He knew getting Zera to cooperate would be difficult, the woman had something to hide. If only he could get Raditz to talk. Maybe then he would get some answers.

The humming quieted and the clacking shoes made their way back down the hall.

"Brother, what's going on?" Tarble said looking up at Vegeta.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Vegeta was thankful that his brother recognized the danger. He too knew something wasn't right. "We will get answers from Raditz, in the meantime don't talk to anyone or say anything about this." Tarble nodded. "Also don't go anywhere without me."

Tarble opened his mouth to object, but Vegeta silenced him with a glare. Vegeta thought to himself 'What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Emerging from the hidden room many hours lader, Raditz felt as if he had been holding in the air in his lungs. He took a deep breathe when he finally got to the stairs. His mind was still a blur. He was asleep, that was it. This was a nightmare. He would wake up and that boy would walk by him in the hall. They would look at each other in disgust and be on their way. Yeah, this was all a dream. A voice startled him from his musings.

"Raditz? Come now let's get you some cleaned up" The voice prodded, it sounded far away, his mind remembered that they were the same words he heard this morning. He felt a presence next to him and he saw a familiar figure from his nightmares. The only difference seemed to be her expression. Her twisted gaze was now a gentle smile. "Poor thing you're still out of it, maybe you weren't ready yet." The voice continued its own musings. She leaned down taking his hand and started leading him down the stairs. He didn't know if this was real if he could even walk down the stairs. Every couple of seconds the face of trunk nose would enter his vision. How did he dream up such a ghastly vision? His fuzzy thoughts were silenced as he was led into a room. He knew this room, he had slept here the night before. No….he was probably still asleep. He would wake up and take Tarble and Vegeta on the tour of the grounds. A vision of the excited Tarble entered his mind with Vegeta's questioning glance. Had he already shown them around? Maybe? If he had, when had he fallen asleep? He felt his arms being forced over his head, it felt like someone was trying to remove his shirt. Why would someone want to remove his clothes? He felt a chill up his spine, he felt cold. It felt like someone was touching him. But why would they? He never had such dreams before. He felt as if he body was falling, but if hit something soft fast. Was this a bed? Was he waking up? "You really are becoming a handsome boy. You're almost as tall as me now." The distant voice said, it felt like someone was touching him. He felt a hand upon his face. Was someone trying to shake him awake? He felt his mind begin to clear. The room was coming into focus. He snapped his head up looking around. "Good you've come to" He looked right next to him and saw Zera sitting on the bed close to him.

"Ma'am I had a strange dream." He wanted to know. Was it a dream or did he really end that boys life?

"Today has been like a dream, one I have be waiting to see for years." She admitted.

"Waiting to see?" He was confused. She had wanted to see him kill someone?

"Why yes, I have been alone for as long as I can remember." She said pushing Raditz down to the bed. "Now I'm not alone, we're both the same you and I. Both of us thrown aside by their people. Family members pushing us to the side. Both of us know pain and suffering." The look in her eyes was one of endearment. Raditz was still confused.

"Ma'am?" He questioned, his mind going in a million different directions. What pain had she known? Wasn't she the cause of his pain? Well he couldn't say she was entirely the cause, he knew pain before, the pain of rejection. She was the only one to except him. She was the only one to see him. Without thinking he reached out and touched her. He didn't know why his mind still frazzled.

"We're alike you and I." She said grabbing his face bringing her lips to his. Raditz eyes grew wide. She was kissing him, but this was different from the gentle ones to his forehead. This one was fierce. She had penned him down and forced his mouth open. She took control, forcing her tongue between his lips. His mind began to fog as he wrapped his arms around her. He forgot to breathe. The force of her mouth against his made him feel funny. His heart was beating fast and there was an unfamiliar stirring in his loins. He didn't understand what all of this was, it felt good, but why was she doing this? Why did it feel good? How were they alike? Only seconds after asking himself these questions did she pull away. She smiled down at him, her eyes glazed over, the look in them was not something he was familiar with. He blushed with embarrassment as she looked down with him with heated eyes. "You belong to me, love" She said again. This time turning him to his side and facing her on her side. "Sleep, you have had a rough day." She began petting his hair and his eyes began to fall. As he faded into his real dreams he asked himself what he wanted. Did he want to stay here with her forever? Before he could answer he passed into sleep.

To Be Continued…..


	12. The Truth Unveiled

Vegeta couldn't sleep. The sun had gone down hours ago, but he couldn't relax. His mind kept turning. Tarble on the other hand passed out after going to bed. He figured his brother could not fathom the trouble they may be in. After having someone go through their things the older Saiyan prince was outraged. Not only for himself but for his brother. He turned seeing his brothers back facing him away from the door, just as Raditz had warned the night before.

He thought of the other Saiyan. Why did he lie to them? Sure he had figured out that Raditz was being monitored, but even then a Saiyan would never lie to him. Why was Raditz being watched anyway? Was it just because the Princes were here or was there something more? Vegeta noted that the freaks had not returned from the Laboratory. They had passed them in the hallway as they followed the unhonorable maid. He remembered their faces as they passed. Most of them looked frightened of him, the oldest just looked angry. Not leaving their room since the bag incident, Vegeta had never heard them return. There was no footsteps down the hall, nor opening or closing of doors. No sound of children talking, heck no sound at all since the maid had left. From this he concluded that the doors must still be open. He also noted their clothing from before, they had not been here long, maybe not even a couple weeks. They still seemed new to the routine of the place. Something Raditz seemed to have hardened into his mind. His mind froze. No one had returned to the dorm. Not even Raditz and it was beyond late. Was he still in that lab working?

The wood floor outside began to creak, someone was walking the halls. Vegeta turned in his bed, making his back face the wall. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, really using this as an opportunity to listen. There was only one person, they walked slowly as if they didn't want someone to hear them. Under normal circumstances no one would hear them, he had to give them the credit of that, but they had just never been around a battle trained Saiyan he guessed. He heard the steps stop just outside their door. He turned off his ears, relying on his sense of smell. It was that maid again. Why was she here? Turning his ears back on, he listened for anything.

She just stood in front of the door. Vegeta was wondering why she had even come down the hall just to stop there. Did she know that they knew something was up? Apparently she had finished staring at their door and began walking down the hall. Vegeta smirked to himself as he heard the other doors closing. "Why did you choose him?" It seemed the maid was venting. He listened for any clues. "I was the chosen one, me." She sounded disappointed. A door slammed loudly, forcing Vegeta to turn over and look at the newly awake Tarble. He looked like he was about to ask Vegeta what was going on when another door slammed. "Why did she pick that dirty Saiyan over me? After all these years, I have always been by her side and she picks that monkey. This isn't right." The maid was clearly angry about Lady Zera picking Raditz for something. Vegeta looked over at his brother again, the boy was shaking. A crash came from the room next to theirs, Raditz room. Vegeta's theory on Raditz not returning had been correct, he heard the sound of something ripping. The maid left the room and was again standing exactly outside their door. The knobbed moved and Vegeta jumped to his feet. The door opened. The maid stood there with knife in her hand. Vegeta growled looking at the woman's distressed face. She began to laugh as she lunged toward Tarble's bed. Vegeta reacted fast blasting a ball of energy to the woman's gut stunning her for a second, but she still came forward.

"Tarble move." Vegeta ordered. Not questioning him the younger Saiyan ran behind him shaking. "Stay behind me." The woman screeched again and lunged forward again this time earning herself a fist to the stomach followed by a kick to the face. She cried out in pain as Vegeta forcefully went for her right arm, the one holding the knife. It cracked under the pressure, the bone exposed through her skin. The woman cried out and began to hug her clearly broken arm. Vegeta wasn't done, using an energy blast he melted the tissue around both of her legs. She let out a bone chilling scream. Vegeta was about to go in for the kill, but was stopped by his brother's arms around him. He had forgotten Tarble was behind him. He looked down to see his little brother pale and shaking. "Don't worry she can't hurt you." The woman was crying in pain but she couldn't move. Her arm was bleeding, but the energy blast had cauterized the flesh of her legs. The smell was putrid, Vegeta felt his brother move and a gaging sound. He knew Tarble had lost his supper.

"You dirty monkeys." The woman screamed.

"Why did you attack us?" Vegeta asked straight faced, he wanted clear answers. He was glad Tarble had stopped him, he could now get answers.

"You're the same as him. A dirty simian." The woman said a deranged smile on her face.

"Why do you hate Raditz?" Tarble said, surprising Vegeta. He thought his brother was out of it.

"Because he took her away from me! That child gets everything from her and I get nothing!"

"He took Lady Zera away from you? How did he do that?" Vegeta prodded.

"He killed him." Both brothers froze.

"Killed who?"

"Phantcy" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, he knew no one by that name.

"That trunk guy?" He looked back to Tarble shocked.

"I overheard his name in the washroom. I think he's the older one."

"Yes he is dead." The maid began to laugh on the floor. "She wanted this. She waited for this."

Vegeta walked forward making a ball of energy. "Tell us everything now or I will kill you." She continued to laugh.

"You really want to know? You dare to know?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Yes, I dare."

She smiled. "My dear Lady has a hobby, she loves taking in poor souls that have something of use to the world. Intelligent individuals of which she can control. Adults could not work for her, she loves control and with children her game would be easy. She goes to Planets in search of the brightest minds so she can control the galactic trade systems military department."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Tarble said spitting. Vegeta could tell he was trying to get the taste of his mouth.

"My lady was alone, her family never loved her, Frieza and Cooler always have taken the spotlight from her. Her brother's pitied her. One day a child fell down the stairs, his neck snapped. After that she began to love the sounds of screaming of torture and pain."

"Is that why most of the children leave?" Vegeta asked, but only got laughter.

"Fool, no one leaves this house, they don't even get close to the door." Vegeta paled. That meant she was killing children in this house. "That Saiyan boy I thought would be like all the others, but no he learned how to get close to her, that beast." Her rage had returned.

"Where is she killing people?" Vegeta was running through every scenario in his mind.

"Upstairs there is a room, a hidden room. One I have cleaned for 20 years. She takes them there and ends their lives anyway she wants." She giggled. "You should see the ones that she leaves there, they are truly a work of art."

"Why did she keep Raditz alive?" Tarble asked looking at the floor.

"I don't know, the Lady always looked like she would do him in, but I would always see him the next day, that scum." She said trying to spit in Vegeta's face. He punched her jaw sending her back against the door. She spit out a few teeth and blood, glaring at the older prince.

"Is that why his hand was bandaged this morning?" Vegeta asked anger in his voice. The woman cackled conforming his suspicions.

"Why did she do it?" Tarble asked fearfully shaking.

"He didn't tell her about your sheets till the morning, monkey." She said laughing. "She still hasn't found out about his slip up, I came here last night he told you to sleep with your backs to the door didn't he?"

"You came in here?"

She giggled. "To bad I didn't finish you last night, it would have been easy."

This was bad, Vegeta had to get not just Tarble out of here, but also Raditz. He would not stand for anyone torturing any of his people. He understood Raditz's fear. He was trying to protect them. His warning the night before and his lies had all been him trying to tell him the truth. Zera must have come in the night and did things to those facing the door. His anger rose thinking of all the nights over the last four years that Raditz had gone through this. Even if the boy had killed another, maybe he had sent others here to die as well, he had warned them, spoke with them and worried about them. He would ensure Raditz was pardoned and welcomed back to Planet Vegeta.

The woman was still cackling on the floor, it was beginning to annoy him.

"Is that all?"

"No." She laughed. "Right now the fiend is in her bed, scum."

She was making him sleep with her? It hit Vegeta at that moment almost taking the breath out of him. She was in love with him or the idea of him, why else would she leave Raditz alive? What if she was trying to make Raditz love her? He wouldn't stand for this. He would find a way off this Planet. He would kill her if he had to. "Are you done?" She continued to laugh, telling Vegeta that there wasn't anything else, he had his answers. "Tarble, cover your eyes."

His brother obeyed. Vegeta made an energy blast to the woman's head, she screamed before falling limp. He took walked over to his brother and led him out of the room into the hall.

"You can look now."

"Brother….I want to go home." Tarble's eyes began to fill with tears. To his surprise Vegeta hugged him.

"Don't worry I'm going to get us out of here."

"What about Raditz, brother we can't leave him."

"Were going to get out of here, all three of us."

To Be Continued…


	13. Discoveries

Raditz awoke with a jolt. The nightmare still fresh in his mind, he looked around the room, telling himself that he was awake. It didn't take him long to realize that he was alone. This was Zera's room and he could clearly see that it was still pitch black outside, but she was nowhere to be found. He wondered if she had gone to check the halls like she usually did. The long noses were probably having their first bad night here. 'They were tied up.' His memories from the last two days flashed before his eyes. The trunk noses were in the secret room, if she was there would be none left unmarked. She would kill about half of them and torture the rest till they died. Looking down at his hands they looked clean, but he knew better, he knew they were stained.

His ears filled with the sharp sounds of violent cries. At first he thought it was coming from his mind, a memory of his crime, but it seemed to be coming from far in the building. His thoughts rushed. It couldn't be from upstairs, the room was sound proof. He paled, Vegeta and Tarble were alone.

He ran for the door, but froze at the knob. She would hurt him if he left. She wouldn't love him if he left. He would be alone again if he left. Was it worth it to be alone again? He had everything he could want. Sure she punished him, but he was never alone. He was a disgrace to his people. Here he was praised for his work. The occasional hit from her hands was just a sign of how much she loved him, wasn't it? The pain was nothing compared to the feeling of isolation he once felt, right? 'What if she kills you?' It would be his fault wouldn't it. He would have done something to earn his death.

He walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge. He couldn't leave. He was bond to this spot, to her. Another screamed echoed through the building, his mind thought to the younger Saiyan prince. Tarble was an innocent. Didn't he feel some kind of kindship with the other Saiyan? Another question was why? He had never really talked to anyone here. None of the hundreds of boys that walked through the front door had made him want to know them. He knew what happened to those who made friends, those that relied on others. They died. What would be the point to making friends in a place like this? 'You were looking forward to Tarble being here.' Again why? Why would he wish for someone to be here with him? Zera was here for him, why did he feel attached to the young Saiyan? He barely knew the young boy. Was it because he was Saiyan? That couldn't be it could it. No, he didn't have the same attachment to Vegeta. He respected the older prince but didn't have the same emotions when it came to the older brother. Why? He heard a loud cackle.

He sighed to himself, trying to block all thoughts from his mind, tried to lay on his back. It was nothing, all of this is nothing. He had no reason to do anything, he would lay here and get praised for staying put. He tried to close his eyes so maybe he could fall back asleep. He would be a good boy. 'Wasn't Tarble a good boy?'

Suddenly he felt like his gut was hit with a gust of air. His thoughts returned to Tarble again remembering how nervous he was, his excitement and wonder. 'He's just like you.' Raditz opened his eyes the epiphany hitting him fast and quickly sat up. 'He knows what it's like to be isolated.' He stood up running to the door. 'He's been alone, that's why he's excited to be here." He turned the knob. 'He's afraid.' The door opened. Raditz took a deep breathe, he understood, he couldn't leave the younger Saiyan to die, that's why he had warned him. Tarble was what he would have been if he had never come here.

For the first time in his life, he felt that he had something to fight for. The ones like him, the Saiyans born not to fight, but to learn. He rushed into the hall, running down the stairs, he hoped he would make it in time. The screaming had stopped.

Turning the corner into the dorm space he found all the doors save two closed. He knew the rooms, his and the princes. He checked the princes' room, finding a body. His mind went into panic mode at first, but the body was too big. On closer examination he realized it was Henzu. Her body was burnt, most of her face was gone, he guessed it was Vegeta's doing. Looking around the room for clues, he noticed a knife in the corner. She had come here to kill them. Behind his eyes he saw Tarble cowering. Rage seeped through his veins. He would not let this happen.

He left the room to look at his own, the sheets and mattress of the bed were ripped to shreds. She had come here first, she was angry with him and wanted to take out her anger on Tarble and Vegeta. His anger grew. He wished he had the power rip Zera to shreds, she must have ordered this. She saw Vegeta as a threat.

He ran out of his room, back down the hall and made his way towards the stairs. The house was now quiet. He couldn't hear a sound. Vegeta was most likely looking for a way out. 'That's not enough, it needs to end here.' Telling himself that with Vegeta around Tarble would be safe, Radtiz made his way to the laboratory, he knew he would have to work fast.

* * *

Vegeta dragged his brother behind him, he kept his senses on high alert. Not knowing when or how they would be discovered. He knew Zera was roaming around her home, he smelt her on the stairs. The scent went upward, telling him she was probably in her secret room. He was rather glad he had gotten the maid to spill everything. It saved him the trouble, of sneaking around. Tarble stayed close too afraid to wonder off. Vegeta felt horrible about all of this. He had seen his brother's emotions over the last week. He was built up for the first time, only to be shattered. He feared that Tarble would retreat back into the bubble his father created. Isolated from the world and never voicing his opinions. No, he would not allow it. Tarble would be fine. He would not allow his brother to go back to being locked in that room. Just like now he would find them a way out.

Entering the kitchen, Vegeta began to search every drawer, hoping to find something to communicate with the outside world. "Tarble can you check some of these drawers? We need to find a scouter or communicator of some kind." His brother nodded and began the search with him.

After a couple of minutes Tarble cried out looking down in the drawer. "Brother!" Tarble had a panicked look on his face. Vegeta ran over fast to see what his brother had found. Looking down in the drawer he saw it was filled with fingers. Why would she have fingers in the kitchen? The drawer's smell was horrid, it was a putrid briny smell. "Brother, why would you pickle fingers?" Tarble looked both disgusted and intrigued.

That was a good question. Another was why would you keep it in the kitchen at all, let alone have it in your house. "You can smell the salt?" He was surprised, maybe his brother's senses were starting to develop.

"Yea, it sells like rotting jerky." Tarble froze his eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" He enquired.

"Brother, what if she eating them?" The boy looked poised to throw up. Vegeta's eyes grew wide, it would explain why they were in the kitchen. "What if she fed them to us?" Tarble's had turned green.

Vegeta closed the drawer not wanting to dwell on it. "Let's move on, standing here looking at this won't help us." He opened the drawer next to it and lost his lunch. Tarble came to see what it was. Not just anything would have made his brother gag. Looking down he saw and smelt what looked like the remains of intestines, filled with worms. He quickly slammed the drawer shut.

"I think we should move away from these drawers." Tarble said trying not to throw up. Vegeta wiped his mouth, agreeing with his brother and they moved to the other side of the room. Opening his first drawer, Vegeta found a set of knifes, some with blood still on them. A needle was in the drawer, it was rusted with blood on it, and string was still threaded through it. She had used this to sew up a wound maybe. Most likely one of Raditz's wounds, from the look and smell, it was recent.

After going through every drawer Vegeta decided to move on. "There has to be something around here. She had some way of speaking to Frieza, we need to find it." Tarble nodded at his brother as they found their way to the stairs. Vegeta took his brother's hand. "Remember to stay close to me, whatever you do, do not get separated from me, unless I tell you to."

"I promise." The younger looked up at his brother, trying to stay strong.

They slowly made their way up the stairs to the second floor, the over powering smell of flowers hit Vegeta. Was she close? The smell seemed more compacted than that. He started to move faster, pulling Tarble closer to the smell. As they made their way through the hall, Vegeta noticed one of the doors was wide open. Upon closer inspection the smell was radiating from that spot. He looked down to his brother, giving him a look which said to stay quiet. Tarble nodded and they proceeded forward. The room was vacate, but the smell was indeed Zera's. On a table by the bed was a perfume bottle half empty. Vegeta acquitted it to be the source of the smell. That's how she hid the smell of death. She over did it on the perfume. The bed looked like someone was sleeping but had left, maybe an hour ago. He picked up the pillow giving it a sniff. The scent was different. It was faint but Raditz had been here. He was either with their hostess or he had left to find them. Vegeta hoped it was the latter.

"BROTHER" Vegeta turned sharply, she was in the doorway. Her eyes wide.

"Why are you here?" She said clearly insane.

"I know what you are up to Zera, you can't have my brother." Vegeta stood firm, ready to fight.

"You're going to take Raditz? Where have you taken him?" She said shaking.

"Yes, I will take him away from you. You vile, disgusting monster, like I would tell you where he is." Vegeta was glad the other Saiyan wasn't with her. He must have left to find them.

"You can't have him, he's mine." She screeched. Her body transformed in her anger and she ran at the older Saiyan. Both brothers dashed past her, thankful they were shorter. Coming to the stairs they froze seeing she had blocked the way down, they could only go up. She smiled sadistically.

"Tarble go ahead of me." He ordered.

"Brother be careful." Tarble said as he ran up the stairs.

Vegeta could sense she was stronger than she looked, not as strong as Frieza but stronger than him or his father.

"Were did you take him? If you tell me I will spare both you and your brother." Her eyes twitched as she talked.

"Like I would give one of my kind to the wolves. What kind of prince do you think I am?"

"You care for your brother hmm?" Vegeta growled and she giggled. "I wonder how he will fare with the traps up there." She said pointing to the stairs.

Vegeta cursed himself, before sending a blast of energy her way and running up after his brother.

At the top of the stairs he found Tarble asleep. He ran over to him, he felt a pulse then a stab of pain. He reached around a pulled out a dart. His eyes began to droop. He could faintly hear laughter.

"What did I say? You won't take him from me. You won't get to leave at all."

Those were the last words Vegeta heard, before the everything went black.

To Be Continued…


	14. Watching and Waiting

His head hurt. It felt like he had been punched in the head. His eyes felt heavy. He wanted to open them, but he couldn't. He heard noises floating around in the background, but he couldn't respond, his mouth fell numb. He wondered where Vegeta was. Did he get out? Were they on their way home?

A gentle clatter could be heard across the room. He wanted to see but his body was paralyzed. He couldn't move if he wanted. He couldn't feel anything either. His mouth was dry.

His ears picked up a harsh cry. A strange noise that jittered loudly back and forth. The noise carried on for what felt like hours. He heard the sound of something dropping to the ground, cries still echoing the room he was in. A slow rumble began with the sound of water falling. A sink maybe? The cries were now whimpers. Feet sloshed on the floor and something smacked against skin. The whimpers faded into nothingness. His consciousness told him to keep his eyes shut, but his curiosity made them open.

Slowly the room came into focus. The floor freshly stained a darker shade of red. An arm laying on the floor next to the leg of the table. The table made of steel with arm restraints clearly made of metal bonded to the top. Someone he didn't know strapped onto the top. Well he may have known them but their face was distorted. The eyes were ripped out, one hanging out over what was probably the nose. If you could call it that. There was no skin, it had been peeled off. Tarble had never seen so much blood in his life. His heart wrenched as he looked around for his brother, hoping the sight before him was not what he feared. To his relief Vegeta was strapped to the wall on his right. He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

His mind began to look about the room again. He found he was bond like his brother was. There seemed to be no exit. The room's smell was putrid. He thought the kitchen was bad, this was way worse. He heard footsteps and closed his eyes pretending to still be knocked out.

Something big fell to the floor, panicked cries rushed through the air again. He guessed the body had been thrown to the floor, she had a new victim now. He cursed himself as the sound of metal sliced through flesh. He felt powerless. Like he always did. He couldn't do anything, not a goddam thing. He wasn't strong. He was weak. He wanted to cry. He wanted out of here. He wanted to go home. Anything to make this stop.

"Child open your eyes, I know you are awake." A chilling voice stopped his thoughts. He defied it. He didn't want to see it. He felt a harsh slap across his face, the pain making him flinch and open his eyes. She was standing in front of him her eyes locked with his. "Don't worry my child. You will have your turn." Her eyes wide, blood shot and wicked. Fear spread through his body, his heart going a mile a second. He shook against the shackles. This had to be a nightmare. That was it. He would wake up and this would all be a dream. Vegeta would walk with him to the lab and Raditz would say something funny and everything would be okay.

She turned her back to Tarble, giving attention back to her new prey shackled to the table one of his fingers gone. A saw laid next the table. She left it instead for a small light marker. She drew on the trunk noses body, a clear line across his stomach. Tarble knew what was coming as she picked up the saw. Horrified screams of terror came from the table and it began to shake violently. Tarble saw as she began moving the saw along the lines, the skin breaking and blood oozing out. She pushed down with more force and he heard the sound of choking, the boy had screamed so much his throat was bleeding. She pulled the saw away fiercely, pulling tissue out with it.

"You must feel lucky, not many get to see something as beautiful as this." She took her hands and pulled the wound open grabbing and ripping out organs. The screams grew louder as she ripped out the boy's intestines, pulling hard, severing it from tissue. Tarble swore he could hear the tissue tearing. His senses where on fire, he wanted to throw up, but there was nothing left in his stomach. The smell of blood and feces littered his nose. He was angry. He was afraid. He couldn't do anything. He was useless. He would die here. They would face her wrath.

Suddenly he felt something stir within him. For the first time in his life Tarble felt it, the desire to kill. He wanted to rip her limp to limp. A growl began to surface from inside his throat. The overwhelming feelings of instinct shut off at birth were rising to the surface. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to watch her scream. He wanted to make her pay and kneel at his feet. He was a Saiyan.

* * *

Raditz worked quickly he didn't have much time. He rushed as he looked through the microscope, trying not to shake or drop anything. He had pulled out an old project of his and it just needed to be modified. He was watching for any sign of change. To his delight he watched as the cells did what he asked. He filled a syringe and placed it in his lab coat pocket. Deciding it would be wise to pocket his creation, he left at a dash through the doors of the lab. He didn't know how much time he had. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He turned a sharp corner and started up the stairs, only to stop in his tracks. The way was blocked. 'She must have done this, which means their upstairs.' Raditz paled at the very idea. They were in the room. The hellish room. His eyes looked around franticly trying to find a way to dislodge the cabinet blocking the way. He tried pushing on the thing to no avail. His mind panicked, he had to find a way up the stairs.

He turned around heading back down the stairs. He made his way back to the lab. He knew what to grab. He made it to the door in no time. He searched quickly in one of the other stations. All he need was some sulfur and a match. It took longer than he had liked. He stuffed them both into separate pockets and began back towards the stairs. Every minute felt like an hour.

Reaching the cabinet he opened the bottle of sulfur dust and throwing it on the cabinet. He backed away and lit the match, throwing it quickly at the cabinet and taking cover. The sulfur erupted and the cabinet blasting apart. With his way clear he jumped over the debris and to the second floor. Not stopping he turned the corner for the third flight of stairs. He knew this next part would be tricky, the third floor had several traps most of which had sedation drugs. He analyzed the wall, looking for the spot which contained the control panel. He knew the code, she entered it one to many times around him. He knew it had to be close to the opening between the stairs and parlor. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for any sign of the panel, time being of the essence. He could not bear the thought of being too late.

* * *

Tarble heard the body go limp, the boy was dead. Her smile grew. She tossed the body onto the floor on top of the other one. "I think it's time we invited your brother." She said pulling out a syringe.

"Leave him alone!" Tarble spat with more venom than he thought he could produce.

She giggled "But he needs to watch. Nothing would be better than to see the Prince of All Saiyans watch helplessly as his little brother is tortured." She pushed the needle into his arm. Walking away from Vegeta she loosened Tarbles shackles. He instinct kicked in, forcing him to twist and turn in her grasp. He reached down biting her arm, not caring that it was covered in blood and entrails. Her strength was too much for him and he found himself strapped to the table.

"What's going on?" Vegeta had awoken from his drugged state. His eyes wide staring at his brother strapped to the table. He was pulling on his restraints.

Tarble looked away not wanting to see the look of distress on his brother's face. Looking up he saw deranged eyes staring down at him, a knife in hand above him. This was it. This was where it would end. Her eyes promised that. His only wish was to see her fry. To watch her die in the most painful way. He closed his eyes waiting for the end.

To Be Continued….


	15. Instincts

His eyes scoured the walls, deeply in search of the panel. He was running out of time. His mind raced franticly, hoping that both Vegeta and Tarble were safe. His heart raced at the thought of innocent Tarble having to see anything that horrible. It sickened him to no end.

After what felt like hours he located the panel. He quickly fingered in the code. 30444033. He heard a sharp click and ran forward through the parlor into the next room. He got the secret room's electrical panel, popping in the code once again the door slid open.

He ran forward into the hated room. The horrid smell hitting his nose, stopping in his tracks. Memories began to hit him, one after another. The first cut of the first day. Her branding his skin. Countless burns and knifes slicing into his arms. The physical pain leaving marks all over his body. The emotional pain scarring his mind. His side burning as she wrote her name with a needle. The glass shards pushed into his hand. His first kill behind those doors. The screaming, the nightmares, the blood, everything was hitting him at once paralyzing him. His fear began to take over. His thoughts turned against him. Why was he here? She would punish him. He left her room without permission. Had he forgotten all she had done for him? She was the only one who cared about him.

He began to shake, his mind shattering. He was forgetting where he was, who he was. She was everything wasn't she? She gave him everything he could have ever wanted. He found himself starting to back up. He wanted to leave the room, his mind was fogged from his need to obey.

Mid step he froze. A blood curdling scream hit his ears. The voice he knew. His mind cleared instantly. Tarble….

* * *

Tarble cried out as the knife cut into his arm. He could feel his tissue tearing. He felt the blood cascading down his arm. He couldn't hear anything, not even his own voice as it screamed. His kept his eyes, closed hoping it would end soon.

"STOP!" The knife removed itself from Tarble's arm and dropped to the floor. Tarble dared to open his eyes turning his head to find Raditz in the doorway. The boy's face full of shock and anger. "What are you doing?"

"Raditz love they are trying to take you away from me, is that what you want?" She yelled savagely at the older Saiyan.

He closed the door behind him. "Where did you get the idea I was leaving?" Her demeanor seemed to brighten at this. Raditz walked forward giving her a hug.

Vegeta still strapped to the wall was outraged. "You traitor! To think I trusted you!" He pulled harder against his shackles his wrists bleeding from the force.

She giggled. "Well since you are here, would you like to do the honors?" She smiled letting go of Raditz and gesturing to Tarble on the bed. Raditz walked towards the bed, with his hands in his pockets.

Vegeta was snarling, his face rabid as Raditz reached the table.

"What would you like to use?" She said excitedly, shaking with anticipation as he reached down for a needle from a tray.

Tarble was ready to close his eyes when they locked with the older Saiyan. Suddenly he was not afraid. Why? Raditz could kill him at any moment. Studying the other Saiyan's face he knew something was afoot. Maybe it was his Saiyan instincts, but something told him he had to trust the other boy.

Raditz threaded the needle and began sewing Tarble's arm shut.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at the long haired Saiyan.

"I don't like this spot, you damaged him before I could touch him." Raditz said calmly. Her twisted smile returned.

"Well then take your time." She laughed looking over at Vegeta still trying to pull himself free of the wall. "Don't worry you get to be next or maybe I should give you to Raditz as well." She egged the older prince earning herself a rabid growl. She reached onto the table and made her way to Vegeta. He heard Vegeta snarl loudly, a small pool of blood began cascading down her arm.

"STOP IT!" Tarble growled from the table. He looked back to Raditz who had just finished closing his wound. His eyes pleaded with the older Saiyan who nodded down at him. Tarble saw him pull a syringe from his pocket switching it with the one on the tray.

Raditz snarled. "He's mine!" Zera backed away slowly from Vegeta a giddy smile on her face. Vegeta had a small cut down his cheek. Blood was dripping down his face, but he continued to growl, baring his teeth.

"Fine love they are both yours." She said walking away from Vegeta and wrapping her arms around Raditz. "Now start love. Kill." She said kissing his hair line.

Raditz reached for the syringe on the tray. Her smile grew. Vegeta tossed against his shackles. Tarble flinched. Her arms grew tighter around him.

Raditz made to stick Tarble with the needle going in slowly, waiting for the right moment. Her face behind him was inching closer, just as he expected. He was level with Tarble's skin when her head leaned down on his face. She was relaxed against him. Raditz smiled to himself. Making her twisted grin grow. He had one shot.

Raditz shot this hand up over his head, slamming the needle right into her eye. He pushed down on the syringe her blood curdling scream retched through the room. Her arms slipped away from him trying to get the offending object out of her eye. She backed up against the door, ripping the empty syringe out of her eye.

Vegeta froze against the wall shocked.

"YOU…YOU TRICKED ME!" She screamed from the floor, trying to stand up, but found she couldn't. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She was beginning to shake.

Raditz walked forward to her on the floor, placing his hand on her forehead. "My lady, it's just a light sedative, just something to make you relax." He said sarcastically, Frostians had strong systems made to combat such drugs, he had found a way around that.

She began muttering things to herself, her good eye clouding up as her eyes dragged. Raditz turned his back on her, she was too paralyzed to move, and there was nothing she could do. He walked up the table and began to free Tarble's wrists.

"Are you okay?" He asked the youngest Saiyan. Tarble nodded and looked to the woman in the corner. She had passed out. His rage from earlier returned. His instincts awakened.

"I don't understand, do you feel it to?" He said asking the older Saiyan.

"Yea." Fire burning in the older's eyes.

"Are both of you going to let me down?" An agitated Vegeta said behind them on the wall. Both smart Saiyans turned to see the Vegeta's rage had calmed down. Raditz walked over and reached up to release Vegeta.

"Now I know you're angry at me, but that was the only way I could get close enough to her." Raditz said as he released the prince's right arm.

The Prince smirked. "Well it worked, I guess I owe you now." His other wrist was released from the wall. Vegeta's eyes burned as they stared at the woman on the floor.

"Vegeta?" Raditz enquired.

"Not now I have a person to rip apart." The Saiyan prince started to walk forward only to be stopped by Tarble's hand. "Tarble now is not the time."

"Brother listen." Vegeta took his eyes off the woman looking down at his brother, a look of shock on his face at what he saw. "Can you help us put her on the table?" Tarble said, his anger shining in his eyes. Vegeta turned to Raditz and found the same look staring at him, pure Saiyan instinct. Vegeta smirked and nodded. Strolling over to the body he lifted it and dragged it to the table. All three boys lifted the body and began strapping down the limps. All three of them smirked.

"So should we wake her?" Vegeta asked them.

"Well I don't know Raditz should we?"

Raditz looked down at Zera in her state of slumber fifty different emotions going through his head. He nodded and grabbed a different syringe from the tray. "Tarble?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever witnessed a dissection?" Raditz's smile grew.

"No." Tarble grinned. "Can you show me?"

"First let's get our subject awake." Radtiz said passing the syringe to the younger boy.

"Yes lets." Tarble said and without a thought slammed the syringe into her skin.

Vegeta stood behind them proud. "I'll leave you both to this, I'm going to find a way to contact the outside world."

"Try the lab, there is a communicator on the wall. Look for an electrical panel and type in 30444033, it should unlock the coding and make it useable." Raditz said never taking his eyes off of the woman.

Vegeta nodded exiting the room.

"Ohhh." She begin to stir. Her eyes growing in fear as the two Saiyans looked down at her. Their eyes filled with excitement. One holding a scalpel, the other the marking pen.

"So Tarble should we begin the lesson." Raditz asked.

Tarble's eyes lit up. "Yes, show me." With that Raditz took the pen.

"No stop, please…Raditz love." She pleaded as Raditz began to mark her skin.

Raditz didn't answer her beginning the first incision. She cried out as the scalpel cut her down her chest, not stopping till he got to her lower stomach. "Tarble can you make to some lateral cuts near the top and the bottom?" Raditz said looking at his friend.

Tarble took the scalpel from Raditz and began following the lines across her chest and lower stomach. "Like this?" Raditz nodded. "Should we us the needles to hold down her skin?"

"Very good." Radtiz said taking some needles from the tray, passing some to Tarble. Raditz walked over to the other side of the table and began pulling back her skin using the needles to pin it to her sides, Tarble followed suit.

"Raditz please….I love you, I'm the only one who cares about you!" She screamed.

"We need to see the heart, Tarble can you get me the saw, we need to remove the ribcage." Raditz said calmly and Tarble obeyed. Getting the dirty saw from the floor. "Now remember don't use too much force on the bone." He began to push down on the bone slightly with the saw. "It may force the bone to crack and fall into the heart or you'll push down too much and it will slide down into her heart." Her screaming grew as Raditz removed the ribs from his side, passing the saw to Tarble. The younger smiled when it was his turn. The room was filled with the sounds of screaming and sawing. Tarble lifted each bone out of her body throwing them to the floor.

"I did everything for you!" Zeras eyes were filled with tears. She felt everything but couldn't move. It must have been side effects of the unfinished drug he had used.

"See Tarble, that's the heart." Raditz said pointing down at the organ as it pumped. "Scalpel." He reached across with his hand open. Tarble handed the instrument. "You see." He said pointing to various organs. "The body interacts differently with every organ." He leaned down over her lower stomach, placing the scalpel at the end of her large intestines. "We will start at the bottom and work our way up, and we'll start with the digestive system." Tarble nodded as Raditz severed the organ from the body, passing Tarble the instrument he started removing it from her body, tossing it to the floor. "If this was a proper dissection we would have a tray for this." He laughed.

Tarble made an incision on her between her stomach and esophagus, he passed Raditz the scalpel as ripped the organ out, looking to Raditz. "Was that correct?"

Radtiz nodded. "Let's move on." Radtiz turned his sites to her kidneys removing both. The two continued removing organs, cauterizing blood vessels to slow her demise.

"Why are you doing this? Raditz I love you. Why?" Her voice was now at a whisper.

Raditz looked down at her face for the time since they started. "Don't you remember?" He smiled down at her. She shook her head. "You got what you always wanted, love." He slammed the scalpel down into her heart. Blood began leaking out of her mouth she was gasping for air. "Aren't you happy, I'm ending your life? You told me to kill didn't you?" He said laughing ripping the scalpel out and slamming it into one of her lungs. She was wheezing. "You've never looked so beautiful, love." He left the sharp tool in her lung and watched.

Tarble reached down and ripped the tool out slamming it down into the other lung. She was shaking, her body rocked with convolutions. This was the end.

Raditz picked up the ripped out the tool, this time slamming it into her throat. Her shaking came to a halt. She laid there lifeless.

Raditz looked up to Tarble, it was done. All the pain and suffering he had faced, it was over. He was free.

"So how did I do?" Tarble asked.

"You did well. We should get ourselves cleaned up." He smiled at his friend. Tarble smiled back.

The two exited the room only to find a returning Vegeta. The older Saiyan prince froze seeing both his brother and Raditz covered in blood. "The Intergalactic Commision is on its way." Both boys nodded. "Go clean yourselves." Vegeta said ruffling his brother's hair. He looked Raditz in the eye nodding his thanks to the other Saiyan. "When we get home, I'll find a place for you. I have some ideas both of you may be interested in."

"Brother?"

"Vegeta?"

They questioned at the same time.

"We'll talk later, clean up. We have a lot of explaining to do to the Commission and then we have to deal with Frieza, were not out of the wood yet." His mind was already turning. He hoped the Commission believed their story because if they would be facing a new kind of hell. As he watched the two leave he decided to take a look at Zera's body. His little brother's first kill. He was overwhelmed with pride.

To Be Continued…

Well only two chapters left. I'm considering doing a sequel series after this, but after I get some oneshots finished and my fairy tail story started. If you want give me a review. Also any ideas are welcome, I will write just about anything.


	16. Plans

When Vegeta called the Intergalactic Commission he had no idea it would create an intergalactic incident. Everything from the Intergalactic Justice Bureau to news reporters were all swarming the story of the Frostian Princess's hellish home. The Cold Empire was also being investigated and the Bureau had shut down all traffic to the planet while they investigated. After getting statements from all the Saiyans crews were sent to excavate the home. After 3 weeks they had a grand total of 1,439 bodies and they seemed to find new ones every day. They also found paperwork documenting that the children had left the home that she had sent them to better institutions, this was all found to be faulty. She had employed a doctor close to her to falsify the reports.

The three Saiyans were ready to leave the home as soon as possible, but the commission wanted more than statements. The commission had discovered two of the three had a rather large intellect. Vegeta could already see the commissioners' gears turning. They wanted Tarble and Raditz. They were being kept separate from each other for the most part. The commission was doing psychiatric evaluations on all of them, the largest being done on the oldest Saiyan. Vegeta knew they were checking if they were decent enough to be put back in to society, especially after they saw Zera's body.

Vegeta looked up from the holo screen he had been reading off of when his door opened, one of the commissioners had come, and they always invited themselves in.

"Prince Vegeta, you look well this evening." The commissioner said as he set down his cane. He was certainly nearing the end of his life, his orange skin beyond wrinkled. His seven eyes blinked at the prince, waiting for a response.

"When can my comrades and I take our leave commissioner? We have been here far longer than you promised." He scowled. If he had gotten it his way they would have left after they gave their statements.

"You will be released two days from now. We are sorry for the overall hold up, all those reporters have slowed everything down. I do have some good news for you." The old man seemed to think that he could get on the prince's good side.

"What could be better than being released from here? You have kept my contact with the others minimal. You have been checking my brother and his friend for traits you find to be threats to society, and I find this disheartening. They are Saiyans and as such their actions and thoughts should be under my jurisdiction." Vegeta said turning back to the holo screen.

"Again I know we have overstepped our bounds, but it was necessary. You saw the body we found…" Vegeta cut the man off.

"And did you see what she did to them? Did you not investigate her home? They were perfectly justified with their actions. What would have you done with her hmm? She would have had her family bale her out of the scandal or the bitch would have been behind bars while we waited even longer for a decision by your courts. What would you tell the families commissioner? What about the pain one of my own has endured? Surely if you were in his position you would do the same?" Vegeta found himself crushing the table under the holo screen. He let go of the table and shut off the screen, to face the man again. His scowl had grown. The commissioner seemed lost for words, gazing opened mouthed at the Saiyan prince. "Is that all you had for me? He said crossing his arms.

The man seemed to shake out of his stupor. "Oh…Yes, I came here to tell you that our investigation has uncovered more about the Frostian royal family. Seems that we discovered a plot that would have destroyed many a planet. The entire royal family has been brought in and the planet is under embargo while we Bureau of Intergalactic Affairs will be in control of the planets federal government. Basically your highness the galaxy owes you a great debt."

If Vegeta was an emotional person he would have been jumping for joy. No longer would he have to try to suck up to Frieza at one of his father's engagements. Nor would he have to watch his people have to work under that tyrant. "Sir, I would like to call in that favor."

The old man looked surprised, he didn't think the Saiyan would already be asking for payment. "I can't guarantee you will get what you want, but ask away."

"Now sir, I believe you owe me a debt." Snark heavy in his voice.

"Well I know you Saiyans are a battle hungry bunch and I'll tell you that no one would approve of giving you fire power."

"That was not my intention I assure you. May I ask to have an audience with my brother and Raditz? I would like to discuss your debt with them or do you have plans to keep them here. I think the commission has had enough with reporters running rampant, have you not?" the man nodded slowly, paling. "Well imagine when they catch wind that you are trying to keep a Saiyan prince and a refugee here for your own personal agenda? You would have more than just the commission to deal with." He thought the man couldn't grow any paler, he was wrong.

"So you wish to take them back to planet Vegeta. Won't their minds go to waste?" The man questioned.

"Not with what I have planned. If you allow me to speak with them and agree with the conditions of your debt then we can open some doors for trading and communications in the future." The man seemed to ponder this.

"I will talk to the board of trustees. If you wish to open doors for negotiations than we can move forward." The man rose to his feet. "I will arrange your meeting with the others and we will go over everything from there." The man tipped his hat and Vegeta nodded. The prince turned back to the holo screen turning it back on. He smirked at his own brilliance.

* * *

Tarble was so tired of all these questions. All he wanted to do was go home and these investigators were just slowing down the process. They kept asking if he wanted to stay. What a ludicrous idea! Did they really think he would want to stay here over staying with his brother? After everything they had been through was it even a question. The young Saiyan prince sighed, in all his 6 years never had he been so annoyed with others. He wanted to talk to Vegeta, the commissioners had not let them talk more than 5 minutes with each other once a week. It was clearly not enough time.

He also wanted to talk to Raditz, who seemed to want to go home just as much as he did right now. Tarble couldn't blame him, the older Saiyan had not seen his family in four years. He worried if the commission would send his brother home, but keep him and his friend here. Well he believed the long maned Saiyan was his friend, you didn't go through an experience like that and not come out with some form of attachment. They were both outsiders in Saiyan society so naturally they bonded over that, but having killed someone together seemed to seal the deal. When they did get to speak he was always friendly with him. Vegeta had once referred to them as friends and neither of them objected.

A knocking came at the door. Tarble spun around to face an investigator.

"Come with me your highness, your brother has requested your presence." He said straight faced saluting. Tarble could not get use to the saluting everywhere he went. It was rather embarrassing.

He nodded and followed the man down the long sterile hallway. They didn't talk. They all knew the story and he was tired of repeating it.

After several twists and turns they arrived at their destination. He walked forward as the door opened, ecstatic to find both Raditz and his brother already there.

He launched himself across the room tackling his brother. Raditz laughed and Vegeta grumbled. "Tarble get off of me." Tarble got off just as Raditz walked up and he decided to pounce on him. This time Vegeta laughed.

"Tarble I believe Vegeta called us here for a reason and I don't think it's so you can jump us." The older Saiyan said.

"That would be correct. First I want to know if you both have plans of staying here." Vegeta asked straight faced.

"No brother, I want to go home." Tarble spoke up first.

"It's been too long, I haven't seen my parents, my brother in ages." Raditz said looking down. "Even if they moved on I still want to see them."

"I doubt they have moved on." Tarble said looking at his friend. "Brother wouldn't move on if I disappeared randomly." Vegeta nodded.

"Anyway I have an idea, have both of you been made aware of the fall of the Cold Empire?" Both boys shook their heads. "Do you know what it means for our home?" Tarble shook his head.

Raditz spoke up. "Well we had an alliance with them, basically we fought for them, gaining them planets and wealth and we got newer technology." He explained to Tarble.

Vegeta nodded and continued. "Without the Cold Empire, planet Vegeta will lose all its technological advances. As a people we cannot let ourselves become the slaves of another, I will not allow it."

"But brother what will we do?" Tarble cried. Raditz looked discouraged as well. Had they doomed their planet?

"Tarble, Raditz, don't you see? You're the answer to our problem." Vegeta smirked.

Both Saiyan looked shocked at the older prince's words.

"What do you mean?" Raditz stuttered confusion plastered on his face.

Vegeta smirked. "With both of your minds we wouldn't need to look to others for our technology. Think about it. For once the Saiyan race will be self-sufficient." There was a level of excitement in his voice.

Tarble's eyes grew in excitement. "Really! We could be useful, brother!"

"But how? Planet Vegeta has no lab. On top of that Tarble and I can't do everything." Raditz said.

"Raditz the Intergalactic Community owns us a debt for leading to the fall of the Cold Empire, they can defiantly provide us a laboratory. As for those working in the place, I believe the two of you are not the only Saiyans without ability to transform or fight. Clearly there are others like yourselves."

Raditz eyes grew, Vegeta had clearly thought this out.

"What do you say? Help me improve our home. Make it so we won't need to make dirty alliances. Make it so this never happens again."

"I'm on board." Tarble said, leaving both brothers staring at Raditz.

"What about your father? I doubt he would agree to this under his rule."

Vegetas smirk became a stern scowl. "We'll cross that bridge when it gets here. So what do you say?"

"Can you do something for me?" Raditz asked hoping he didn't over step his boundaries.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I owe you a debt for Tarble's life. What is it that you want? Something special for the lab?"

"No, no nothing like that, it's just. You're a great fighter, an elite. You see I have a little brother, he ranked as a fighter. Is there any way you can well teach him?" Raditz said looking down at the floor.

"What a stupid question. I always need elite soldiers. Heck, I need a new sparring partner and I'm tired of Nappa's bickering anyway." The Saiyan prince said looking annoyed.

"Seriously you'll take him." Raditz was shocked.

Vegeta smirked. "If he can prove he is as useful as you are then yes."

"I'm useful?" Raditz was clearly not use to this kind of praise.

"Of course you idiot, why else would I ask you to help our race?" Vegeta said growing more annoyed.

"Raditz let's do it!" Tarble said grabbing the older Saiyan's arm. "Think about it, no one will be able to shut us out again. Those of us that can't fight now have a place. With our brains and brother's strength we would be unstoppable." Pride was echoing in his voice.

Raditz couldn't help but smile at the younger prince, he caved. "Fine, I'm in."

Vegeta smirked, this was one crisis averted, but he knew he still had the issue of his father's ignorance. His father would try to align them with unsavory individuals once more. People Vegeta knew had no reason to be involved with Planet Vegeta's affairs. He did not want a repeat of Frieza or Zera.

His mind drifted from his thoughts as he looked at his brother and Raditz, both celebrating. He had seen them both at their best and at their worst. He had watched his brother grow into a proud Saiyan. Even Raditz had become proud of his heritage.

A guard came to the door, snapping them all out of their trace. He was met with three different growls.

"Umm…I came to tell you…that your vessel has been approved to leave…. tomorrow." The guard sputtered.

"Good now leave us." Vegeta said full scowl on his face.

The guard fled out the door as fast as he could, the Saiyan's broke out in laughter.

To Be Continued….

Next one is the last chapter. If you can't tell this is kind of a set up for the sequel.


	17. Home

He hated mornings. He was fine with getting up to train, but the rushing around the house was annoying. His mother was always scrambling to make sure they left on time. Sometimes his father would take him. At five years old his parents never gave him his own space. They were always keeping an eye on him.

"Kakarot! Hurry up or your breakfast will be cold!" He heard her yell up the stairwell.

At the mention of food, he hurried and got dressed. When he made it downstairs he looked at the same picture he always looked at, at the base of the stairs. Of course both his parents were in the photo. He was a baby in his mother's arms. His father on the other hand had his hand on top of another person's head. He asked his parents about the older boy in the photo on many occasions and all he ever got was a name. Raditz. Kakarot guessed that the boy was his older brother. He had asked where he was, but neither of his parents seemed to know, heck one night his mother broke into tears. His father usually froze on the spot with an odd look on his face. Guilt maybe, he didn't know. He stopped bringing up Raditz a couple months ago, as his mother's fits seemed to get worse when he mentioned him.

He stepped forward into the kitchen to see his father already stuffing his face. A plate was shoved in front of him and he began eating greedily. His mother behind him making sure he ate every bite.

"So how goes your training Kakarot?" His father said finishing off his meal.

"Good, well as good as I can get." He looked down at his food. He knew the lower class Saiyans got the short end of the stick. The elites and first class families had the best trainers and equipment. That's how they stayed elite. He knew that if he had a chance to be trained like an elite he would fare better.

His father nodded across the table. He too knew how unfair the system was. Under King Vegeta it only seemed to worsen and with the news concerning Lord Frieza the lower class would suffer again while the bastard made another deal. One that would make them dependent on another race. Bardock hated that as did most of the non-elites. He also knew it would never happen, Saiyans were a warrior race, and they had no capacity for such things. King Vegeta would make another shitty deal and they would be back to fighting another races wars. He signed lost in thought.

Ginne had started to clean the dishes staring out the window behind the sink. She wanted the best for her son. After her first disappeared she had never really recovered. Bardock had to care for Kakarot for weeks before she came out of the fog. Over the last four years, her mind replayed that last morning over and over through her head. She never told him goodbye before he left. Bardock had tried to put a mask of indifference on, but she knew the truth. They both felt like they had failed as parents. She knew they were overbearing with Kakarot and it annoyed the boy, but both her and her mate had been able to do nothing for their oldest. The fact that Kakarot was now the same age as Raditz was didn't help the situation. For all they knew Raditz was dead.

"Mom?" She was pulled out of her stupor, Kakarot was standing next to her with his empty plate. "Are you okay?" Her eyes were soft, like she was about to cry.

"Yes dear, why don't you go in the front room so we can get ready to go?" He nodded walking out of the room.

Ginne placed her hands off of the sink breathing deeply. Bardock immediately sprang to her side. He held her as she cried against him.

"Ginne? I know it's hard, really I do, but we promised to do our best for Kakarot." He said trying to comfort his wife.

"I just can't get it all out of my head, Bardock. What kind of mother am I? I should have.." He cut her off.

"There was nothing you could have done. Nothing either of us could have done." He hated this. They were never informed of Raditz's departure. He remembered waiting for the boy to come home. He had promised his wife that he would spend some time with him, but the day came and went. Light became dark and Raditz never came home. He went out to search leaving his wife at home with Kakarot, but he found nothing. Both of them were up for days asking questions and never getting answers. The trainers knew nothing. The only thing he found odd was what one of the kids in Raditz's squad said. Lord Frieza and some lady showing up and giving them a test. All the kids left for training, but Raditz had stayed behind. No one saw his son leave the center. He beat himself up over the subject far too often, but not as much as his wife. She went through the motions now feigning interest when people spoke. Both of them had become so over protective of Kakarot that the boy had no friends. He worried they would lose him as well. If they kept this up their youngest would hate them.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Kakarot said from the other room.

"Ginne remember we need to be strong." She nodded wordlessly.

"I just wish I knew." She said quietly. Bardock kept holding her trying to sooth her sorrow when both froze. Kakarot had opened the door, but they had heard no sound. It was quiet, too quiet. Then a loud crash erupted from the front room. Both adult Saiyan let go of each other and bounded for the door.

* * *

He didn't know what to think he was nervous. Tarble had told him not to worry about this, but he couldn't help it. He wondered how they were doing without him. 'They're probably fine." His mind rang. As he stepped off the shuttle bus he saw it. The place he thought he would never see again. His house. It looked the same, the two story stone structure didn't look big from the outside, but it definitely had enough room inside. He pinched his arm to make sure all of this wasn't a dream. It was much harder in his new uniform. Vegeta had come up with the idea of black lab coats for the head technicians, the material was much thicker than that at the Zera's lab. He had fingerless gloves made from some animal hide on, it covered the brand on his palm.

Walking up to the door, his body shook as he questioned knocking. Maybe he should watch them go about their day first. He shoved that thought to the side as he knew Vegeta would never let him live it down if he didn't do this now. He brought up his hand, which was still shaking and knocked. He froze as heard a voice.

His eyes grew as the door opened revealing a younger Saiyan who looked identical to his father, Kakarot.

* * *

Kakarot rushed to the door and opened it. He stared confused at the older Saiyan boy in the long, black jacket. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at the boy's face he looked familiar. Like he had seen him before but younger. His face turned to the wall were the family photo was. Leaving the door open he ran over to the picture and looked between the strange boy and his brother in the photo. The other walked in shutting the door behind him and taking a seat on the small couch. He seemed looking at everything.

He walked over to the other Saiyan, who seemed to be in a state of shock. "Can I ask you something?" the long haired Saiyan nodded. "Are you my brother?" The older froze surprised that the younger had figured out who he was.

"Yes Kakarot." Without warning the younger Saiyan tackled his brother, knocking over a light pad. It was a playful tackle and Raditz took the opportunity to hug his younger brother. He had only been a baby when he had left.

The door to the kitchen suddenly slammed open. "Kakarot was is going on?" Bardock said as he and Ginne barged into the room. He froze his eyes going wide.

Ginne shook she had to be dreaming. She turned to her husband and he looked the same way she felt.

"Mom! Dad! Raditz is home." Kakarot said excitedly bounced on a cushion.

Bardock stayed where he was. He had had this dream before. His entire family under their roof again. He saw his wife step forward, tears were already in her eyes, draining down her face.

"Mom? I…" She pounced hugging him to her. Her sobbing grew louder and she hugged him tighter.

"You're really here. This isn't a dream." He was warm, normally in her dreams he was cold. She didn't want to let go, believing she would wake up and he would be gone again. She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

Raditz was beyond shocked, his mother looked so relieved. He was about to say something when he felt another hand ruffling his hair. He looked up to find his father looking down at him. His eyes looked as if they were holding back tears. 'That can't be right, father couldn't have been worried about me. He had his perfect son in Kakarot.'

"I can't believe this." His father finally said. "Ginne let the boy have some room."

She eventually backed up from Raditz still looking down at him wondering if when she would wake up. "Honey where have you been?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"It's a long story." Raditz said looking down at his hands.

"We have time." Bardock said patting his son on the shoulder.

"What about Kakarots training?" He questioned.

"Kakarot can stay home today." Ginne said looking down at her eldest son.

Raditz froze he didn't know where to start. Deciding it would be best to show them he started to remove the glove on his right hand. He tossed the glove and turned his palm over so his parents could see. Their eyes grew, he saw anger.

"Someone burned you?" His mother said her eyes filling rage.

"Raditz who did this to you?" Bardock growled ready to leave the house and destroy who ever dared to do such a thing to his child.

"Have you been listening to the news or has King Vegeta kept everything about Frieza's family quiet?" Raditz asked, he wanted to know how much he would have to explain.

"Brother all I know is that Frieza's family was taken down by the commission." Kakarot said still jumping up and down. Raditz could tell they had been left in the dark.

"Well let me start at the beginning.."

* * *

Two hours had passed as Raditz told his family the truth. Everything from the day he left home to the last days at the commission. Well he didn't say everything, he left out Prince Vegeta's plan and how Zera came to her demise.

His mother could not stop crying and she would randomly hug him. His father looked pissed. He was angry at King Vegeta for allowing this to happen. The fact that the King placed not only his son, but both of his own children in harm's way, darkened his already stained opinion of the King. The fact that there were two princes would be news to everyone.

The family was pulled from their thoughts when a gentle knock rang at the door. Raditz stood up immediately get the door. His parents tried to block him. "You can't leave." Ginne said sadly. "What if someone tries to take you away again?"

"Mom, it's okay, I know who it is." He said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But.." She began to argue.

"Ginne, let the boy be." Bardock said looking to his face and nodding.

Raditz opened the door and let in two young Saiyans. Bardock recognized the older of the two immediately. He couldn't believe it Prince Vegeta was in his home. His eyes went to the younger one, who was dressed the same as his son. He guesses from the general look of the boy that he was the younger prince. The younger prince suddenly tackled his son in a hug.

"How does it feel to be home?" Vegeta asked.

"Better than I could imagine." Raditz answered.

"Brother got the go ahead from the commission so they can start building." Tarble said tugging Raditz's arm.

"Father is none too happy with my decision, but it was necessary. He thought I should have asked the commission for an alliance so we could use their technology." The older Prince snarled.

"Then it's easy to say this will be a bumpy ride then." Vegeta nodded to the maned Saiyan.

His family only watched, they had no idea what to do. Vegeta began to look them over. Walking away from Raditz and the other prince he stopped in front of Kakarot.

"Are you the one called Kakarot?" The prince enquired.

Nervously the younger Saiyan shook and bowed. "Yes…You're Highness." The prince smirked.

"Well Kakarot you will no longer report to your squad." The boy looked shocked and confused. "From this day forward I will personally watch over your training."

"You're Highness, may I ask why?" Bardock asked shocked, he had always hated the elites, but had a respect for the older prince.

"I owe a debt." He said looking back over to Raditz and Tarble laughing about something. "Has he explained everything to you?"

"Just the stuff about that mean lady." Kakarot said, overjoyed over being a student of the prince.

"So he told you how she died?" A smirk had shown up on the Saiyan Prince's face.

"No he didn't say that she died." Kakarot said confused. Both adult Saiyans also looked confused, wondering why their son left out that detail.

"Let's just say she got what she deserved, he'll tell you in time. On another note, I believe you heard of our plans on behalf of the commission?"

Bowing before she spoke Ginne answered. "No you're majesty, only that the king is not happy with you."

"It turns out that the reason the Cold Empire had great technology was due to Lady Zera taking children to create such technology." He was met with blank faces. "She only took children that suited her needs, your son is incredibly intelligent as is my brother. I have tracked down that your son made over half of the technology we were using under Frieza. That's why went the commission asked what I wanted for the debt they owed, I asked for a laboratory. All Saiyans without the ability to fight will be sent there to learn and create our future. As a race we will be self-sufficient."

Bardock couldn't believe his ears. Prince Vegeta was promising the one thing every low to middle class Saiyan wanted to hear.

"You're highness I don't understand, why do you want to teach me? What debt do you have?" Kakarot said looking down at the floor.

"Skip the formalities, I do this because I owe my life and my brother's life to your brother. If he had not come when he did, we would both be dead." The prince said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Anyway I will start checking the training centers, there has to be more than two." He said looking at his brother and Raditz they seemed to be drawing on a holopad that Tarble had brought with him. "What are you two doing?"

"Brother we mapped out a new ship." Tarble said showing him the blue prints.

"We could easily come up with a new fuel base. If we look at the resources we have I could make a fuel better than the galactic standard." Raditz said sliding the screen. He had already mapped out the periodic components.

"The lab hasn't been built yet. Where did you have the time to do this?" Vegeta said clearly shocked as he went slide saw slide after slide. Raditz's family looked equally shocked.

"Well we couldn't sleep on the ride home." Tarble started.

"And we got bored so we redesigned the most of the planets hardware." Raditz finished.

"Those morons need to finish that Lab faster. By the time it's built these designs of yours will be obsolete." Vegeta said clearly irritated.

"Why do you say that Brother?" Tarble questioned.

"Both of you will be working to improve this till then and by that time you will have a better product, won't you."

Both Saiyans blushed.

"I thought so. Anyway Kakarot remember to report for training with me tomorrow morning, Raditz will bring you as he will be scouting training centers with Tarble before we get this thing up and running. Tarble come." Vegeta motioned to leave and Tarble nodded and took to leave with him.

Raditz saw the Princes to the door and closed the door as they boarded their private shuttle back to palace.

Raditz turned to face his family. His father had a strange look on his face. He looked at both of his sons with a look of pride and left the room. His mother was smiling, pride shining in her tears. His father returned two headbands in his arms one orange, one blue. He handed them to their mother and turned to his sons.

He touched his own red headband. "Boys, these headbands are a mark of our family, they are a symbol of our pride. Usually I would wait till you have come of age but both of you have brought a great honor to our line." He grabbed the blue headband and walked over to his oldest son and tied it around his head, covering his widow's peak. He then grabbed the orange one and did the same to Kakarot.

Raditz was in shock he never thought his father would every give him the symbol of his family's pride.

With that the family celebrated all day into the late night. They fell asleep in a pile on the floor of the front room.

For Raditz it was finally over, he was finally home. Nothing bad could happen now. He had brought honor to his family. His family loved him. Zera was wrong. He was free.

* * *

Prince Vegeta looked over his balcony, Tarble was asleep in the room they now shared. He smirked up at the stars. A new age was upon them.

The End.

So you have reached the end of this part of the story. There will be a sequel to this story with a preview below. I would like to thank anyone who took the time to read this as this is my first fan fiction. Leave a review on what you thought. If you have any ideas for a future story or a request send me a message.

Preview

His father's men had no idea what they were dealing with. The attempt on his life made the Saiyan Prince livid. With both the elites and the lower class divided and tensions rising who will decide the fate of the Planet Vegeta. Who will come out on top the King or the Prince?


End file.
